Dark Space: Infection
by MorriganD'eamon1993
Summary: "It's subtle...it gets inside your head...makes you see things you don't want to see..." When Shepard and his remaining crew board the seemingly deserted USG Ishimura they find an enemy unlike anything they have ever faced something that creeps within. Dead Space/Mass Effect cross. I do not own either blah blah blah
1. NEW ARRIVALS: Remains of a Lost Life

**DARK SPACE: Infection.**

**CHAPTER ONE: New Arrivals: Part 1**

**Remains Of A Lost Life.**

"Isaac, It's me... I wish I could talk to you... I'm sorry... I'm sorry about everything... I wish I could just talk to _someone... _It's strange... such a little thing…"

Isaac Shepard had watched the recording a dozen times now; although it was garbled and grainy he could already tell it was her... Nicole Brennan, his first love. He and Nicole had split up a year before the battle of the citadel, and he had never completely gotten over it.

He chose his military life over her, and eventually she stopped waiting. She left him to pursue her medical career aboard an old mining ship, leaving Shepard heartbroken. Nicole had only contacted him once just after she left. Until now, that is…

Nicole had told him she didn't want to stay in contact with him anymore. But the message... The message that was just sent to him an hour ago, simply out of the blue, puzzled him.

Nicole looked tired, _very_ tired. Black rings shadowing her once vibrant blue eyes, her hair hanging in greasy strands around her face. The way she spoke was as if she wasn't really there, as though she was spaced out in some happier place, almost as if... She had just given up. The way the video just cut, supported Shepard's theory.

"How many times have you watched that now?"

Joker's voice snapped Shepard out of his thoughts with a flinch, "What...?" He whispered breathlessly.

Joker turned his seat to the console Shepard was sitting at, "That recording, you've been watching it over and over for the last ten minutes, never seen you so quiet...although, seeing how the reapers are pretty much stuck in limbo I guess everything would be quiet...huh," Joker said, resting his head on his hands.

The Reapers...Current research into the relays prevented the machines from using them. And destroying the collector base had severed any stream of data the Reapers could gain on the current cycle. They were still out there, in dark space, but Shepard wouldn't live to see them arrive.

Now, Shepard's purpose was fulfilled; there were no more wars for him to fight. He could have just retired into a comfortable peaceful life on Illium. Yet, he chose to remain on the Normandy. It was his ship now, and what remained of his crew was still loyal to him: Miranda, Grunt, Tali, Mordin… Even Wrex had re-joined him in the hope of some action.

Last he heard Cerberus was making its move on him, the Illusive man still thought he owned Shepard, but he would have to catch him first. Cerberus had no friends in the terminus systems, or council space. Not implanting that control chip and giving him one of the most advanced ships known to man wasn't the smartest move the Illusive man could have made.

"Joker, how much longer until we reach the Ishimura?" Miranda Lawson asked as she walked up the cockpit, her boots echoing on the metal. The bridge used to be filled with chatter; the crewmen in the other chairs that lined the catwalk would speak to each other while they worked.

But after the collectors attacked, the team didn't get to them in time before they were melted into organic paste... The ship was damn near empty now.

"Well?" Miranda pressed, standing next to Joker's seat with her arms folded.

Joker looked up at her, "ETA: ten minutes," he said, boredom evident in his tone.

There was a fizzing noise as EDI's blue avatar popped up, "Sensors indicate there will be a heavy debris field surrounding the ship," EDI explained. The lack of emotion in her voice was unsettling to say the least.

"Don't worry about it," Joker replied flippantly.

Miranda rolled her eyes and turned to Shepard who was watching the recording again, his eyes were locked on the woman in the image. Miranda placed a hand on Shepard's shoulder, giving him a light squeeze to get his attention. He turned his head slowly to look at her, "Ten minutes until we reach the Ishimura Shepard; do you want me to bring everyone up?"

Shepard sighed and disengaged the omni-tool, stopping Nicole's message, "Yeah. Bring them up," Shepard mumbled.

Miranda narrowed her eyes, "Shepard. Who was that woman, in the vid?" She asked, trying not to sound jealous.

Shepard ignored her and continued looking out into space.

"...Okay" Miranda whispered to herself, she had grown used to Shepard being somewhat quiet, ever since losing most of the team in the collector base assault.

Miranda walked back down the catwalk and stepped into the elevator, but not without taking one last look at Shepard before the elevator door shut.

.O.

For the first time since destroying the collector base, Urdnot Grunt was actually happy to be going on a mission. After being stuck in the hull for an entire month, with his only escape being the airlock, this Ishimura thing seemed like a godsend. A distress beacon of all things, just floating in space couldn't have made him happier.

He picked up his custom Claymore shotgun from the work table next to his tank, staying out of the others way as they sorted through various weapon parts Shepard had collected for them to keep themselves busy; he himself had gotten quite adept at customizing his own weapons.

The others in the room were the only survivors besides, Miranda, Shepard and Joker that survived the Collector base. There was: Tali, a young quarian; Mordin Solus, a salarian professor; and Urdnot Wrex.

Wrex had joined Shepard in the hope that he would be fighting reapers and heretic geth across the galaxy. But unfortunately, after he found out the reapers were trapped in dark space, his plans were ruined.

Wrex had re-joined the crew. He had left clan Urdnot in the care of one of his more trusted clan-mates, seeing as he would rather see the void rather than let that asshole rule. He wasn't going to stay much longer and when Shepard found the time he would drop him back on Tuchanka.

Wrex and Grunt were civil enough to each other on Shepard's orders, but being in such a confined space with little shore leave or room to move, the young Krogans alpha male instincts would eventually kick in. Wrex may have been Grunt's clan master, but the Normandy was his territory.

There was a clicking and a chirping sound as Tali tested out the targeting systems on a katana shotgun.

"So, why do we need guns again?" The young quarian asked, lowering the shotgun. "What are we expecting to find on a mining ship that could be dangerous?"

"Possible that ship was attacked, have experience with Ishimura, know many scientists aboard," Mordin said quickly, switching through ammo types on a sub-machine gun, "Mercenaries perhaps or...," Mordin turned to see the other staring at him wearily and stopped talking immediately.

Wrex chuckled "Well, that could be it, but I'm not sure why anyone would want to waste ammo on some rock huggers and unitologists," Wrex grumbled, leaning against the wall, "Damn, don't you all remember the good old days, blowing shit up with big guns?"

Tali scoffed, "Yes, because I really enjoyed getting shot at on a daily basis," Tali said with a sarcastic roll of the head as she sat on a desk next to a couple of what looked like custom made grenades.

"I wouldn't do that," Grunt said gesturing towards the grenades, "They don't look like much, but if even one of those things goes off, there won't be enough left for a burial," Grunt warned with a grin before Tali moved off the table quickly, edging away from the grenades.

"So, anyone know about this ship?" Grunt asked folding his arms.

The others stared at him, "The USG Ishimura... You've never heard of it?" Tali asked incredulously; yet subconsciously knowing a krogan wouldn't show much interest in a mining ship.

Grunt growled, "No, and why would I care?"

Wrex chuckled, "It's a mining ship, two kilometres long, Armed to the teeth with mass driver cannons and it's not restricted to alliance and council space," he walked up to the younger krogan and slapped him on the arm, "Just you wait, maybe you can rip out some mercenaries spines. A trophy or two couldn't hurt would it boy?" The older krogan laughed heartily.

"Do you have to encourage him?" Everyone turned to see Miranda in the doorway stony faced and cold looking as ever.

"Miranda, mission update?" Mordin asked holstering his handgun into his suit.

Miranda motioned to them, "We've almost arrived, Shepard ordered me to bring you all to the bridge... and Grunt, clean up down here," She didn't react to Grunt's growl as he walked past her to join Mordin and Wrex, but Tali stopped in the doorway, and cleared her throat to get the other woman's attention.

"Shepard... Is he okay? It's just... He's been so quiet lately, and you're the only person he seems to talk to," Tali asked, she was concerned for the man she came to know as her friend.

Miranda didn't respond, she didn't even acknowledge the question; she simply turned and entered the waiting elevator.

.O.

Once everyone had gathered at the bridge, Shepard stood up to face his crew.

"As you all know, five hours ago we received a partial message from a distress beacon from the Ishimura. The message was distorted but it was sent by an officer Alissa Vincent: Chief of security," Shepard explained, standing straight with his arms behind his back.

"Is there a possibility the ship was attacked?" Tali asked, wringing her hands uncomfortably.

Shepard squared his jaw and removed his hands from behind his back. "I don't know, but any attempt to contact the ship has failed, which could also mean their communications array is compromised," There was a rumble of murmurs from the people in front of him.

"And… If there has indeed been an attack, lethal force is authorized," Shepard added with a grimace, it had been a while since he had to kill anyone, even if it was a slaver or merc…but Nicole was on that ship and if they had hurt her, he would butcher them.

Miranda stepped forward so she was next to Shepard, "This is the message we found, the video is severely distorted, but some of the audio is still intact," She explained as she flashed her Omni-tool once and a crackling filled the room.

The sound fizzed and popped before a feverish voice starting coming through, "My name is Alissa Vincent… May be the soul survivor… Encountered a hostile... Artifact… Find this… Ishimura," then the audio went dead.

"Keelah…" Tali breathed softly, her body language showing her shock perfectly.

Everyone was silent as what they had just heard sank in, even Grunt was unusually quiet. The woman sounded tired, as though she had given up something she had been holding onto for a while.

"What did she encounter?" Wrex asked, stepping forward. He knew the question would not be answered, but the fear in her voice… No one could be that disturbed by some mercenaries.

"That's unknown at this time, but our first course of action would be to identify the threat," Shepard explained.

"What about survivors, Commander?" Miranda asked, placing a hand on her hip as she always did when in a briefing. Shepard turned to her with a subtle grim expression.

"Vincent mentioned being the only survivor, but it's a very big ship, someone's bound to be left somewhere," Shepard replied, he couldn't think of Nicole being dead. It is a big ship and there were plenty of places to hide. Nicole _has_ to be alive!

"Commander, we have arrived," EDI suddenly stated.

Shepard turned and walked back up towards the bridge with Miranda following closely. When he arrived at the bridge, the first thing he saw through the window was a large piece of rocky debris floating towards the ship.

The Normandy danced around it with ease, and when it did, Shepard's eyes went wide instantly. He could see the Ishimura; it looked small from the distance of where the Normandy was currently placed. But there it was, like a dead leviathan, unmoving.

"Take us in Joker, nice and easy," Shepard said softly, but reluctant to take his eyes away from the window.

"Keelah… It's huge…" Tali gasped as she leaned towards the window.

"Agreed, size impressive… Yet, could also be a hindrance," Mordin replied, sounding equally in awe but earning an annoyed glance from the Quarian.

Grunt pushed past the pair to get a better look at the massive ship that lay ahead.

"This is what all the fuss is about? That heap of metal looks like it's falling apart," the young krogan scoffed.

"It's an old ship by human standards; it was built just after the first contact war, with some alien input as a kind of peace offering," Miranda explained, but Grunt was disinterested and simply dismissed her.

As the Normandy drew closer to the ship, more of Aegis VII came into view, but in turn the debris grew bigger. There was a continent sized chunk of rock torn from the planet and hanging just under the Ishimura.

"Looks like they already cracked the planet… Maybe they brought something up that could be valuable?" Tali asked, leaning in to get a better look.

Mordin made a thoughtful noise, "Possible, also valuable personnel on board, scientists, doctors, former colleagues aboard also," He explained, standing with his arms crossed. His expression as worried as a salarian could show.

Shepard bowed his head slightly to hide the grimace that crossed his face. He couldn't tell anyone about Nicole, he couldn't let his personal problems affect the mission or his judgement. He had to identify the threat and then find any survivors and stay focused.

"Debris fields getting pretty dense commander," Joker piped up without taking his eyes off the holographic console in front of him.

"Can you see a way in?" Shepard asked, leaning on the back of the helmsman's seat to get a better look outside.

"There is an open docking station on the port side of the Ishimura. However, I am not sensing any vital signs from inside," EDI said somewhat gravely as she popped up again.

Shepard swallowed hard and leaned back from Joker's chair. "Are you sure?" His voice strained.

"It is possible that the Resource Integration system the Ishimura uses has been shut down, this would render me unable to locate any vital signs from a certain distance" EDI replied, yet doing little to remove the feeling of dread that had settled in Shepard's stomach.

"Isaac?" Miranda asked worriedly as she put a hand on Shepard's chest.

Shepard turned to her, his face white as a sheet. He couldn't tell her, he and Miranda had gotten quite close over the last few months, but for some reason he couldn't tell him about Nicole. He had to remain professional.

"Nothing, I'm fine. Joker, have you found that docking bay?" Shepard asked, shrugging Miranda's hand off.

Miranda was shocked at Shepard's coldness. After how close they had been after everything they had been through. She stepped back from the helmsman's seat and walked back down the catwalk.

Tali watched her go. She could understand why the other woman was upset, Shepard was her friend to and she had never seen him like this.

"Do you want me to try and hail them?" Joker asked.

"I thought the communications array was down?" Wrex asked taking the space Miranda had been in standing moments ago.

Shepard nodded, " It's worth a try, close range communication might still be working."

"Okay," Joker said under his breath as he looked down at the console.

There was a chirp from the console and then static. "USG Ishimura, this is Normandy SR2 responding to your distress beacon, please respond!" Joker said over the console.

All was quiet, no response came. Only more static and soft clicking sounds.

Joker turned to look at Shepard with an 'I told you so expression'. Which then earns a glare from the Commander.

"Watch it!" Grunt suddenly roared.

Joker turned back around and saw a large chunk of rock heading towards the ship.

"Shit!" he yelled in surprise as he started working on the holographic display, causing the ship to literally dance around the rock.

"Get us there in one piece Joker!" Shepard growled; gripping the flight lieutenants chair hard enough for his knuckles to turn white. Joker grimaced under his breath and began to concentrate on the path to the Ishimura, the debris was clearing up by now.

The Normandy was right next to the Ishimura now. The leviathan of a ship was daunting in size and scale up close, and under her mask; Tali's mouth hung open. The ship moved under the massive belly of the ship and some damage became visible.

Small holes had been punched into the ship from what looked like a fire-fight, which made it look more and more likely that mercenaries or slavers had attacked.

Wrex growled softly and moved to the front of the bridge to get a better look, "There should be more damage, that's one ship worth at least,"

Tali turned to him; confusion and shock showing in her body language. "But… One ship wouldn't be enough surely!" Tali exclaimed as she moved to stand next to Wrex.

Wrex grumbled in reply, "Yeah, This ship would destroy anything other than a cruiser, looking at those holes! Whatever attacked them wasn't much bigger than a passenger shuttle."

There was a flash of blue as EDI appeared again, "Wrex is correct, the damage on the hull was most likely caused by an executive shuttle… It is probable that the Ishimura opened fire, but I am detecting no debris from the shuttle in this area," EDI explained with a hint of curiosity.

Shepard pinched the brow of his nose; this made no sense whatsoever. There was no way a shuttle could have breached the defenses and made it into the hangar bay in one piece.

The bottom of the ship faded from view as the Normandy cruised to the other side of the ship.

Joker craned his neck to get a look at something everyone else couldn't quite see. He grinned before turning to the others. "And that's our way in!" He said brightly before turning back to the console.

Through the window a docking bay was visible… It was open. Wide open.

Joker piloted the Normandy in line with the docking bay and began to move inside the dark gaping maw like tunnel. It was pitch black inside the docking bay and the lights on the Normandy did little to illuminate anything.

Joker groaned in annoyance as he squinted into the dark, "EDI, bring up some more lights!" He ordered. Lights on the front of the ship lit up and more of the docking tunnel became visible.

"Jesus… What the hell happened?" Shepard was shocked by the state of the tunnel. Shards of metal were everywhere and the walls were scored with deep gashes that resembled a deep bloody wound. Whatever had come through here must have made a crash landing… But there was no sign of any wreckage.

A gasp of horror snapped Shepard out of his trance and he turned to see Miranda standing with a hand over her mouth.

Shepard followed her horrified gaze to the window and saw what she had seen; a corpse, floating towards the Normandy like some kind of deformed specter. It's arms were outstretched as if it were calling… Begging for help. The legs were gone, severed at the waist and his face was contorted with pain.

The corpse continued to float towards the ship until it floated over the Normandy and bumped the hull with a dull thump causing Shepard to shudder and squeeze his eyes shut.

Grunt growled softly, "No human could do that sort of damage,"

Mordin cleared his throat and put a finger to his mouth which he always did when in deep thought, "Grunt Correct… But krogan could easily sever human spine,"

Grunt glared at Mordin but didn't speak.

"I suppose we should assume that whoever attacked the ship could have paid some krogan mercs," Miranda offered. It made sense in the respect that the attackers would need a little muscle. But how could someone be as sadistic as to tear someone apart like that?

The ship jerked suddenly and Shepard almost lost his balance. Warnings appeared on Joker's console and emergency lights began to flash.

"Shit! Joker what's going on?" Shepard yelled as the ship began to shake violently.

Joker's hands were a blur as he worked the console before him; his eyes were wide and alert as he battled for control of the ship, "The gravity tethers!" the helmsman hissed passed gritted teeth.

Shepard nearly lost his footing as the ship jerked violently once more, "Joker, do something!"

Joker didn't answer but his movements became even faster if possible, "EDI! Take out those gravity tethers" He yelled over the blaring warning alarm. EDI did not respond.

"EDI?" Joker whispered; his eyes wide and his voice carrying a note of worry and shock.

The Normandy jerked violently and slammed hard into the wall of the tunnel. It slammed into the wall so hard that everyone inside were thrown to the ground with various grunts of pain, as they were rammed into consoles or the hard floor.

"Brace for impact!" Joker groaned from his chair which he was clinging to for dear life. Joker slammed his fist down on a glowing portion of the panel in front of him causing a protective ablative sheet of metal to cover the window.

The ship continued to shudder violently as it was dragged down the docking bay… _'This never ending fucking docking bay' _Shepard thought as he squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself against the metallic floor.

There was one particularly strong jolt which caused Shepard to be literally thrown from his place on the floor and slam into the airlock door hard enough that he felt something crack and wind himself. His eyes fluttered open as he fought for breath and in doing so was at mercy of the unrelenting tremors.

He could see the others bracing themselves on whatever they could hold onto; he could also make out Miranda. She seemed to be yelling at him, but the sound of the ship scraping along the inside of the tunnel, and the ringing in his ears prevented him from hearing anything else.

He tried to move his head but it throbbed viciously when he attempted to do so. He felt wetness on the back of neck and his vision was fading fast. Everything seemed to go black; his body started to feel warm.

After a moment the noise around him turned into nothingness… He was drifting into unconsciousness. But the moment before he fell into that state of oblivion he heard a voice… So clear… And so familiar…

"Take us Home…Make us whole again…"

Her voice… Nicole.

.O. End of Chapter .O.

A/N Someone who tried to beta this for me pretty much said this stories grammar was so bad she couldn't help me…

So I'm rewriting the story with some changes. Also I'm keeping this in the main Mass Effect archive. The Dead Space/Mass Effect Cross over section is a little baron.

Anyway, should anyone for some miracle like this, review and tell me if the grammar is okay.


	2. NEW ARRIVALS: Encounter

CHAPTER ONE: New Arrivals:

Part 2: Encounter

"Shepard? Isaac!"

Shepard groaned as he opened his eyes,. Miranda was leaning over him, just as she had been when he first awoke in the Lazarus project operating room. Red warning lights were illuminating a small cut on her cheek.

His fingers moved to the back of his head where he felt dried blood and a small, yet jagged cut. It was nothing a little medi-gel couldn't fix.

"Here..." She grunted as she heaved Shepard to his feet.

"Keelah... Is everyone alright?" Tali grumbled, checking her mask for cracks, she got to her feet and helped Wrex up who was struggling on his back.

"Thanks," Wrex grumbled, cracking his neck. He lumbered passed Tali towards the main console, the visual display was still active and deactivated the grates over the window, they slid back up with a low rumble and light flooded the bridge, the squad reeling until their eyes adjusted to the light.

"Well... I told you we'd make it," Joker groaned, clutching his ribs, "Dammit... EDI!" he smacked his fist against the switch to summon her avatar, and with a crackle of static.

"Jeff? My systems were temporarily disabled. I am detecting substantial damage to the port booster," the blue avatar stated.

"What the hell happened back there EDI, you should have disabled the damaged magnetic field!" Joker growled.

"I do not know… Upon entering the docking bay I was rendered offline by unknown means" EDI explained.

"Whatever! You almost got us killed!" Grunt growled, rolling his shoulders and working out some tension.

Joker was shaking his head, "How the hell could she just go down like that…" He didn't seem to be talking to anyone in particular as he worked on the console in front of him and tried to get at least some of the systems online.

Shepard huffed. "Joker, we're lined up with the catwalk right?" He asked trying to get a good look at the long metal bridge that ran the length of the massive hangar.

Joker leant back in his seat, "Yeah, damned tethers aligned us okay... Dammit!" he clutched his side and squeezed his eyes shut in pain.

"Call Doctor Chakwas, she'll fix you up!" Shepard said, gently lifting Joker to his feet.

"Yeah, yeah... Shit, Dr. Chakwas!" Joker exclaimed. He brought up the ship-wide communication on the command console and saw that Chakwas was still active, along with Shepard and the others.

"Hey, Doctor, you still with us?" Joker asked.

The communication device crackled for a moment before Chakwas' voice came through. "Ah… Well I assume we've boarded."

There was a collective sigh of relief from Shepard and Joker before she spoke again, "I'm alright, but some of my equipment took quite a knock in the crash."

Shepard moved closer to Joker, "I'm just glad you're alright… I'm leaving now, but I need you to check on Joker; he got bumped around pretty bad," He explained; watching as Joker winced and clutched his side.

"Of course, Commander, out," Chakwas said before ending the communication.

Shepard gave Joker a small pat on the arm before turning to his waiting squad.

"Does anyone else need any medical attention?" Shepard asked, as he looked over each of them. None of them seemed hurt, hell, Grunt and Wrex simply looked pissed off.

Tali put her hand up to her visor. There was a small crack, but it wasn't a breach, "I guess I'm... Fine," She said, moving her hand away from her face.

Shepard nodded after confirming that everyone was alright. "Then we should get out there," he said before walking to the airlock.

"Shepard wait, we can't just go out there blind," Miranda pointed out with a look of annoyance.

Shepard thought for a moment, he had been so eager to get onto the Ishimura and look for Nicole that he hadn't even thought about any form of map or ship schematics.

EDI popped up once more, "I have performed a scan of the surrounding docking bay, including the neighboring flight lounge, and I am detecting a terminal containing a ship-wide damage report. This could function as a guide," She explained before disappearing again.

Shepard nodded in agreement before flashing Miranda a quick glance, "Move out."

Mordin suddenly piped up from behind Miranda as they all began to follow Shepard through the airlock, "Shepard! Have old colleagues aboard Ishimura… Will want to know if they are alive…" Mordin explained with a sense of worry which Shepard had never usually seen in the salarian.

He nodded in acknowledgement, "One of our priorities should be to look for any survivors, once we have an idea of the ship's layout I'll assign search teams… Don't worry Mordin," Shepard assured; although deep down he did it to make himself feel better. The sooner he could look for Nicole the better.

With a small smile from Mordin, Shepard turned and pressed the panel on the airlock, allowing the door to hiss as the air cycled and pressurized.

o

The hangar was a lot bigger than they originally thought. The cold chamber echoed ominously and dark shadows in the corners seemingly shifting at the orange warning lights that ran the length of the catwalk.

Shepard shivered as he stepped onto the catwalk to join the squad who were staring around the hangar. They were mesmerized by the sight, but ready to fire if attacked. He stepped out onto the platform in time to hear Miranda huff in annoyance and shock. He turned to her ready to snap, but then saw what she was looking at.

"We didn't lose power to the port booster... We _lost_ the port booster... Unbelievable," Miranda said incredulously, crossing her arms. She wasn't kidding! the port booster was shredded off, and totally missing. Gone! Joker was going to be pissed...

Shepard activated his radio "Joker, not good. The port boosters are completely gone, but don't worry I..." Shepard began, but was cut off by Joker's loud royally pissed off voice.

"GODDAMN IT! MOTHER FU-" Joker roared before Shepard disengaged the Omni-tool.

Miranda shot an apologetic glance to Shepard as she began following Mordin and Tali down the catwalk to the departure lounge, Miranda taking a last glance at the shredded jet.

Grunt stepped up next to Shepard, walking alongside him, "I think those mercs might be gone… But still… I can smell something… Wrong," Grunt growled under his breath so only Shepard could hear.

Shepard lifted his rifle to check the heat sync, "Don't worry, we'll be ready for them," Shepard replied without looking at him.

"I don't get worried," the Krogan Grunted "But you can't smell it… Something is in the air here," he growled as he stomped past Shepard. Wrex followed and shot a suspicious glance at Shepard.

Once everyone had gathered by the departure lounge door, the panel over the door was red, indicating that it was locked. Tali immediately began working on it.

"Interesting, Air is cycling normally. However, hints of dead flesh is present. Unknown DNA sequence alongside natural Krogan, Asari, Turian, and Human DNA," Mordin said, waving his omni-tool around. The orange device beeping and chirping as it collected samples.

"Well, whatever it is, we've got enough firepower to handle it," Grunt rumbled, lifting his claymore. The muzzle pointed toward Miranda's face, making her flinch and move away.

"You know, that monstrosity is illegal in most systems," Miranda noted gesturing the shotgun.

Grunt Chuckled, "Where I go she goes," He said with a grin before looking down at the weapon with the same love a parent would have their child.

There was a beeping noise as Tali, who had been working on unlocking the door to the flight lounge, managed to open it.

"Ah... Got it," Tali said brightly as the door swung open with a beep and a hiss, Mordin stepped next to her.

"Good work Tali, would have bypassed security first myself," Mordin said as he sauntered into the dark docking lounge, leaving Tali to seethe quietly.

The departure lounge was dark for a second as the sensors in the room registered the living beings in the room and activated the lights. The room was in shambles; suitcases were strewn everywhere, clothes and various supplies were scattered on the green tiled floor.

"You think the mercenaries just let them leave?" Miranda asked looking around.

Shepard stepped forward; still keeping his rifle raised, "I doubt it. Stay sharp!"

Grunt wrinkled his nose as a foul smell wafted past his nose, it was a sickly rotten smell; like what he had smelt before. He sniffed again, the scent leading him to look at a vent. The fan was still spinning yet it was rattling and he could make out a mass behind it.

Grunt stepped forward shotgun raised, he kept his eyes fixed on the spinning fan's gaps before something dark dashed behind the fan through the vent with a snarl, causing Grunt to flinch backwards upon seeing it, backing into Miranda.

"Hey! Be careful" She said, diverting her harsh gaze at Grunt. However, it softened as she saw the surprise in the young Krogan's eyes, "What is wrong with you?" She asked with a puzzled expression.

Grunt didn't answer for a moment, his mind still trying to figure out what he had seen, but then he just growled softly and pulled his arm away, "Nothing, its nothing..." he grumbled, sitting down on the seats in the middle of the lounge.

Wrex shot the younger krogan a confused glance before he was snapped out of his concentration by Tali who banged on an elevator door with her fist.

"Damn! There is no power to the elevator" She hissed.

Miranda walked up to the frustrated quarian, "Surely you can re-route it, the ship is quite old and the firewalls should be easy enough to-"

"Well miss Lawson, why don't you have a try?" Tali said smugly, standing aside, Miranda's eyes narrowed as she walked up to the door, slowly, both women staring each other down. And before Miranda could even activate her Omni-tool Mordin was standing between them.

"Allow me, both of your methods wrong, would have activated ship wide alarms," Mordin said with a tut as he began to work on the door.

Tali growled softly before she walked briskly over to the vent where Wrex was leaning against the wall, she joined him, silently seething beneath her mask. At first she thought Mordin was interesting, but over time it turned out that his head seemed to be clinically stuck up his ass.

He was constantly undermining her tech abilities and it was starting to piss her off. She felt comfortable around Wrex considering they had been together with Shepard. Wrex and Tali had joined Shepard on the mission to Ilos and during the battle of the Citadel.

"Liking this whole attitude thing you've got going on Tali," He whispered. Behind her mask, Tali smiled.

Shepard squared his jaw, the atmosphere was too calm, Mordin was taking too long and everyone was just lazing about while Nicole could be... He shook the thought from his head, maybe a damage report could help the situation along. He looked at Grunt who was still sitting on the bench.

"Grunt," Shepard barked, getting the Krogans attention.

"Yeah?" The younger krogan replied standing up.

"Go back there and get the damage report, I saw a console when we came in," Shepard ordered, pointing to a room in the back, a check in terminal was in the small room, most likely where arrivals and departures signed in.

"Um... Wouldn't you want Tali to do it? I'm no tech," Grunt said gruffly, scratching his head.

Shepard closed the gap between them, meeting his gaze with a hard stare, "I need Tali here to override any security Mordin might trip, and I gave you an order," Shepard growled.

Grunt tensed slightly at his battle masters sudden angry tone, Shepard never got angry with him. He was always stern, fatherly, but never angry. Grunt straightened up to his full height and pushed past Shepard. He caught Miranda's eye, she looked apologetic but he doubted she knew anything about Shepard's current mood.

He reached the door to the check in and pressed the button centered on the door. Once it opened, a foul smell blasted out the small room. Grunt recoiled from the stench, smeared across the floor was thick congealed blood, a few hours old by the looks of it, but blood nonetheless.

"We've got blood, Human," Grunt called over his shoulder, Miranda appeared by his side, her nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Why does it smell so bad... I've never known blood to smell like that," Miranda said, a hint of morbid interest in her voice, "Maybe injured were brought through here, there's a door back there," and true to her word there was a locked door in the back of the room.

Grunt stepped into the small room, feet squelching against the sticky dead blood; there was too much blood. No human could survive this much blood-loss... No human.

Miranda sniffed her hand, "It sticks to you, that smell isn't normal," She groaned, leaning against the wall.

"Actually, not uncommon, rotting flesh scent sticks to everything, even blood, enough experience with necrotic flesh to know," Mordin mumbled not turning away from the elevator he was still working on.

"Keelah... Do you ever SHUT UP you condescending bosh-tet!" Tali suddenly yelled.

Mordin stopped what he what he was doing to stand up and stare at Tali with a confused expression.

"Tali! Stand down," Shepard ordered. Tali growled but obeyed leaning back on the grate.

"Miss Vas' Normandy-" Mordin began, but a blaring siren cut him off.

_"An unknown bacterium has been detected activating quarantine procedures,"_ A computerized voice droned.

O

Grunt flinched again as the siren blared, he'd been flicking through the various files on the console trying to find that damned damage report, and all he found up until he checked the obvious folder marked SHIP WIDE REPORT, was a large collection of Asari/Hanar fornax.

_"An unknown bacterium has been detected. Activating quarantine procedures!"_

Grunt looked up as the lights suddenly went dark, it wasn't a good sign as far as he knew, and the orange warning light didn't make him any less tense.

With a loud scraping noise, grates baring a bio-hazard symbol closed over the door he had just come through, the elevator Mordin had been working on, and also the main door to the departure lounge.

Grunt shook his head and tapped the report so a holographic miniature of the ship popped up, red lights flashing throughout the hologram, he quickly activated his own Omni-tool and downloaded the data, it downloaded in a second and he went to send it... But a crash from above caught his attention... The crash followed by a muffled roar.

O

"Mordin what did you do!" Shepard yelled over the siren.

"The idiot tripped the quarantine system," Tali grumbled, folding her arms.

Mordin was working his Omni-tool franticly on the door, "No, not possible, couldn't have, quarantine only reacts to contagions," Mordin said to himself, "Not to worry, will override quarantine," Mordin assured.

A smashing sound followed by metal hitting the ground reverberated throughout the room. In the darkness something snarled.

"What was that...?" Tali whispered to Wrex. The krogan didn't reply he was just staring straight ahead.

Tali turned to see what he was staring at, and instantly saw... It was behind Shepard. He wasn't aware of its presence, but every flash of orange light, illuminated it. It was crouched but humanoid looking, nothing was illuminated very well, but it didn't look right, Its arms looked bent upwards, and it was holding what looked like long knives.

"Something is in the room with us," Miranda whispered with uncharacteristic fear in her voice.

This caused the thing in the room to lift its head sharply in the direction Miranda's voice came from, and with a hiss began to rise from its crouch.

Miranda watched transfixed as the creature stood their and studied her. Shepard also turned to see it as well. It was a mere two feet away from him, but the creature didn't notice, it was too busy staring at Miranda.

Shepard froze, he got a good look at the creatures face... It looked human but every true trace of humanity was gone from it. Dead Milked over eyes stared eerily from their rotted sockets, It's mouth was twisted and full of razor sharp teeth from which dripped blood and saliva.

The smell that emanated from the thing was rancid and Shepard had to fight the urge not to gag. And without warning the creature threw its head back and roared a blood thirsty almost human scream. It charged, knocking Shepard to his feet as it did.

Miranda in a rush of panic threw her arms out, and a wave of biotic energy slamming into the creature throwing it into a rack of suitcases where it landed in an unmoving heap.

More smashing overhead was heard as more of those things dropped into the room, and Shepard opened fire on them.

Mordin's hands were a blur as Miranda's gunfire affected his concentration.

"Mordin! GET THE DOOR!" Miranda yelled, pausing before resuming fire.

"Got it!" Mordin breathed as the grate swung up and the elevator door opened. He ran inside, Miranda joining him as she continued to fire into an advancing creature.

"Isaac!" Miranda called, before the elevator doors slammed shut with enough force to sever a creatures head just as it was about to pounce at them. Miranda backed into the corner as the disfigured head rolled towards her. It's milky white eyes staring at her with a hunger that chilled her to the bone.

O

Tali looked around frantically for an escape route, the elevator was blocked again, Wrex was covering her, shooting at the creatures along with Shepard who was pressed against the window of the room where Grunt was. the younger krogan was slamming the glass with his shotgun.

Tali gave a relieved gasp when something caught her eye, "Wrex, Shepard, over here!" Tali yelled. Shepard wasn't able to hear her over the roar of one of the creatures before it lashed out with it's claws promptin Shepard to quickly turn and shoot it in the face sending it sprawling backwards.

Tali turned back to the wall and saw a sealed entrance one of the vents, she ran up to it and began working frantically to open it. With a hiss the panel opened and she climbed inside before turning around to call out for Shepard and Wrex.

"WREX! SHEPARD! come on!"

Another creature had fell from the vent to land in front of Wrex before recieving a heavy blow to the face from the krogan. The blow did little but make the creature stagger but it was stunned long enough for Wrex to hit it with a wave of biotic energy and retreat to the Vent with Tali.

"Come on get in!" Tali cried as the big Krogan moved through the tight space which was only just big enough for the two of them.

"SHEPARD!" Tali yelled once more. He turned to them but before he could say anything one of the creatures lashed out at the vent opening catching Tali and tearing her suit at the waist.

Tali screamed out of the sheer shock and slammed the vent cover down on the claw of the creature. The heavy panel sliced through the creatures flesh, severing the talon which stopped moving entirely.

They were sealed in.

O

Grunt tried desperately to get through the thick glass to get to Shepard who was pressed up against the glass; the creatures were preoccupied for the moment with trying to get through to Tali and Wrex.

Shepard turned to face Grunt, and saw the man mouth something. "Run" he roared silently from behind the glass. He turned and ran back towards the departure lounge entrance.

Grunt snarled in frustration; Shepard ran and the creatures followed. Against his better judgement he turned and ran to the door that had previously been locked and had opened in the quarantine.

His boots pounded the ground, the downhill path carrying his momentum allowing him to run faster. more smashing sounds from above signalled to him that more of those things were ripping through the vents above him; more of them trying to chase him down and tear him apart.

As he rounded a corner he saw a blur as one of the things lashed out and caught him on the arm, the sharp talon ripping through thick hide and muscle with ease, followed by a crack as whatever it was snapped off inside his arm. Grunt roared in pain and dropped his shotgun, but it didn't slow him down as he continued to sprint through the descending corridor.

Up ahead he saw an elevator, he could have laughed triumphantly had it not been from his body going numb from adrenaline and the amount of blood his wound was hemorrhaging out. He knew the creatures behind could smell the blood, but he wouldn't let them have the whole thing.

He half dived into the small service lift, causing it to sway under his weight. Without wasting a second, he turned around just in time to see at least a half a dozen of the creatures trying to chase him down. He pressed the switch on the lift and the doors began to close, closing just as one of the creature reached it.

Grunt pressed his back against the far side of the lift, panting as he felt his arm throb. He sighed and gritted his teeth against the stinging, but it did little to numb the pain.

A violent scraping sound pierced the brief silence causing Grunt to wince and back into the wall of the elevator as two sharp objects forced their way through the elevator doors, prying them open.

The creature didn't attack right away; it stood there surveying Grunt intently as it dripped saliva from its deformed jaw. Its arms were raised above its head in an abnormal position, revealing the sharp objects were in fact talons protruding from its palms, as its fellow kind waited patiently behind it.

It raised its arms higher and hissed, it then lunged forward, but as it did, the doors slammed shut on it half way, severing its body at the mid-section. The elevator then began to descend.

Grunt looked down at the beast, it was still twitching. Disgusted, he lifted his boot and with all his remaining strength and slammed down on the creatures head; crushing it and stopping the twitching.

Finally the lift stopped, the doors opened, Grunt's vision was blurring as his arm pumped out blood. He limped out of the lift, barely being able to see where he was going as his vision swirled.

He stepped into the dark room he was in and felt fluid dripping on him from above.

And then a soft clicking caught his attention.

He turned and something tackled him to the ground, knocking the wind out of him.

He fell back against the ground and one of the creatures leaped on top of him; pinning him to the ground with strength beyond what its rotting body implied.

Grunt gasped and felt his body go numb. His pupils dilated suddenly as the creature raised its clawed hand to deal the killing blow.

Something was happening that Grunt could not explain; the surroundings seemed to be falling away and the creature above him remained frozen in its current position with its claws raised high. The world around him was beginning to warp uncontrollably until a bright blinding flash near blinded him.

Grunt couldn't move to shield his eyes from the light as his body was seemingly paralyzed. He couldn't think… He couldn't breathe… When the light faded, his heart almost stopped.

All he could see other than the creature was a towering column… Twisted and alien, covered in glowing red symbols that were completely unknown to him. There was a roaring noise in his ears that drowned out any conscious thought.

Above him the creature moved; it raised its arm higher and shrieked a long horrible pained animal scream, before swinging its clawed hand downwards.

.O. End of Chapter .O.

A/N tried again to sort out the run on sentences and the comma problem…this most likely needs more work…

Hopefully these touch-ups will get more people past the first chapter… anyway review if u want

I will update soon. I have 7 chapters to touch up and a few things will be changed, such as Reids surname…and his relationship with Grunt…indebted or not Grunt would not coddle some boy…so I made Reid older too…is 20 okay? :P anyway hope you enjoyed this enough to send a review my way


	3. NEW ARRIVALS: Reid

CHAPTER ONE: New Arrivals:

Part 3: Stitches.

There was another blinding flash that made the images around Grunt disappear completely. The towering alien spire was gone, and instead, pained howls were heard. The creature that was on top of him had fallen off and was backing up, hissing and snarling at something else in the room.

The creatures left arm was missing. All that remained was a smoking stump that looked like it had been burnt away. In the stump was what looked like tiny worms writhing about, but they soon atrophied.

"STAY DOWN!"

Grunt couldn't see who else was in the room but it was definitely a male, human. The creature scrambled to its feet, but just as it did, another metallic bang echoed around the room. There was a flash of orange light and the creatures head was severed. It remained standing for a second; the stump of its neck gurgling out gunk-like congealed blood before it pitched forward and hit the ground.

Grunt tried to keep his eyes open as he heard footsteps racing towards him. He tried to sit up and managed get partway up, propping himself on his elbows. His head pounding mercilessly as he did.

"Jesus..." The young male whispered breathlessly, as he knelt beside Grunt. The krogan turned his head to get a look at the boy. Although his vision was blurred from the blood loss, Grunt could still see that the boy was young; perhaps only just fully matured.

His face was pale and he was extremely exhausted, but his eyes were frantic and expressive. Grunt watched silently as the boy's eyes darted at the wound on the back of his arm; which was still bleeding heavily.

"M-my," Grunt croaked, unable to summon the energy to say the words. He felt cold, and he had no idea how much blood he had lost. But if the tingling numbness was anything to go by, he was losing quite a lot.

"Come on, I'm taking you somewhere safe," The boy said breathlessly, as he looked the Krogan up and down. Grunt saw the boy get up and move to his other side. It wasn't too long before he felt somewhat rough hands grip his good arm and begin to hoist him up. The boy strained under Grunts weight, desperate sounding grunts and whispers coming from him.

"Come on! You have to help me!" the boy snapped, more out of fear than anything. Grunt ignored his body's pleas for rest, and with a growl, hoisted himself up to a slumped, but somewhat upright stance. He felt the blood rush down his arm and into his gauntlet; the blood spreading between his fingers uncomfortably.

"Damn it, we don't have much time! Here, put some of your weight on me!" The boy ordered again as he tried to move into Grunt.

Before Grunt could respond, a wave of dizziness hit and he pitched forward, unknowingly wrapping his bad arm across the boy's chest. The blood began seeping into the fabric of his shirt.

The boy wrapped Grunt's good arm around his waist and took a moment to get used to the weight, before he began to take small steps. For the boy's sake, Grunt tried to move quicker but found himself limited to his pace, which sped up gradually as he felt himself being led through another door.

"My hideouts just around the corner, just hang in there," The boy said. Grunt didn't respond, he just gripped the boy's jacket harder and shivered; he was so cold. Krogans were much warmer than humans, but Grunt had lost so much blood. It didn't make sense, the wound should have closed up by now.

"Okay, through here," The boy mumbled as he tapped in a pass code into a heavy storage room door and it slipped upwards with a smooth hiss. Grunt felt himself being led through the door before the boy's hand left him suddenly.

Even with his vision as blurred as it was, he could see that the room was quite small. Various boxes of mining supplies lined a cupboard and there was also a fan that had a metal plate welded over it. In the corner was a small makeshift bed with a mass of blankets strewn across it. The room _was_ small, but it was secure and there was enough floor space to move around.

"Alright, now lay down a second, and I'll fetch you some medi-gel," The boy said. The door slid shut and sealed behind them as he walked Grunt to the small cot and sat him on it. Grunt watched as the boy walked away from him to the other side of the room, until he was just a fuzzy grey mass.

.O.

Reid Langford was skeptical.

Finally, someone had come. Somebody new! And somebody new, meant they had a ship. This Krogan wasn't part of the Ishimura crew and he didn't seem to be part of any mercenary crew judging by his unmarked armor. But Reid couldn't trust him yet... In the Krogans current condition, it wasn't likely he would be attacking him.

For a short moment Reid paused as he regarded the Krogan lying on the makeshift bed. He was torn when he saw that slasher pinning him down and about to kill him… It wasn't usual for a krogan to be part of a rescue team, and everybody else who had claimed to "help" him and the other members of the crew, hadn't really done the best job.

He thought back to chief Vincent. When she and her team had promised to get them somewhere safe, those things still managed to break into the room he and some other survivors had been hiding in. Even though he'd managed to escape through a vent, he had been separated from Nicole.

The Krogan suddenly rolled onto his side and growled weakly; his eyes squeezing shut as he clutched his savaged arm.

Reid muttered a choked "_shit" _before running to the Krogans side.

"Hey! Don't you die on me! Don't you dare!" Reid growled as his hand went to a drawer on a small desk by the bed. His hand grasped the pack of medi-gel he had hidden away in case of an emergency.

He gripped the Krogans wrist and found he was slightly cooler than what was healthy, before slathering the gel onto his open wound.

.O.

Grunt tensed on instinct when he felt a sharp pain get pressed upon his wound. He heard the boy say something before the throbbing pain in his arm subsided to a bearable sting.

"Hey… Come on," The boy said softly, and he felt a hand brush his crest lightly. At this, his eyes opened a crack to see the boy looking him in the eye with an unreadable expression, and what looked like a plasma cutter raised in one hand.

"Are you going to hurt me?" The boy asked bluntly, his eye's not leaving Grunt's, but his finger flexing on the cutter.

Grunt growled softly, but he would not hurt this kid; In his current state, he wasn't in any position to be hurting _anybody_.

"No," Grunt choked "I will not."

The boy's expression remained blank, but he carefully placed the plasma cutter onto the bedside desk, "My names Reid Langford… You?"

Grunt thought for a second. A moment ago, this Reid kid had been pointing a mining tool at him. In the end however, he grumbled softly.

"Grunt…" The krogan sighed.

Reid had a glimmer of a smile beginning to form, before he brushed a bang of faded brown hair out of his face and stood up.

"There's a blade obstructing your wound and preventing regeneration," Reid explained as Grunt watched him walk to the other side of the room. He had almost forgotten about his arm before he looked down at it to see that Reid had wrapped a makeshift tourniquet around it to slow the bleeding. It was only a temporary fix, but it would do for now.

He could see what Reid was talking about; the broken end of one of those things' claws were embedded deep inside the back of his arm, and had no doubt got an artery on the way in. Normally, something like this was pretty much a graze to him; but if something was obstructing the wound, it simply would not heal.

Reid returned holding a small white box and kneeled down next to the krogan, who watched him carefully with one eye.

"I'm sorry, but… I have to pull it out by hand, and it's going to hurt," Reid explained with a slightly pained expression on his face, which was pretty rich to Grunt, considering he was the one with god knows how many inches of broken off talon stuck in him.

"Just do it!" Grunt huffed, gritting his teeth hard and clenching his fists.

Reid did not reply. It was best not to explain what he had to do any further, mainly to avoid the Krogan freaking out and tearing him in half. He looked at the wound and could see the blade was sticking out slightly.

Reid sucked in a breath and gripped the end of the talon; ignoring the wet sound it made. To the Krogans credit, he didn't growl or lash out, but he did flex involuntarily; the muscle pushed the talon out about an inch.

Bit by bit, the talon slid out and with a final wet sucking sound, it came free. Reid resisted the urge to gag when he saw how deep the unobstructed wound was. He could almost see the white of the bone through the torn muscle and tissues. However, after a moment, the bleeding stopped completely, and he could see the tissue refusing and regenerating at an unnatural rate.

"Holy shit…" Reid muttered absently as he crouched down beside the Krogan. Grunt was still growling, but he could feel the bleeding had stopped and the blood he had lost was quickly being replaced. After a moment, he sat up, suddenly causing Reid to gasp and back up.

"I said I wouldn't hurt you…" Grunt said as he stood to his full height before the human.

Reid was wide eyed as the Krogan approached, "I-I… The last person who said that tried to kill me!" Reid admitted with a tremble to his voice.

Grunt stopped in his tracks and had his first clear look at the boy. He was small and quite slim. He looks to have not eaten properly for a few days and had dark circles around his faded green eyes. His hair covered his eyes slightly but he could see the fear… Something that told him he would be maimed if he tried to hurt this boy… It made him grin knowingly.

Reid felt uncomfortable at the Krogans grin, noting his species were predators and the sharp canines weren't making him feeling any better. Who was he? Where did he come from?

Reid backed into a unit that had a few boxes of medical supplies and maybe a few candy bars, "How did you get here?" Reid asked. His eyes narrowing and his head tilting as he watched Grunt intently.

Grunt looked around for a moment, as if curious of his surroundings, before his icy blue eyes settled on Reid once more, "We found a distress signal from one of your people… Vincent or something?" Grunt explained as he took another step towards Reid.

Reid relaxed slightly as the Krogan drew nearer; a stupid move, but Grunt didn't seem to be advancing on him, rather just observing him, "Who did you come here with?" Reid asked, hoping to god that whoever he had arrived with had a functioning ship.

"My battle-master, Shepard," Grunt offered. Perhaps he would have heard of Shepard. The extranet seemed to have plenty of information about him.

Reid knew of krogan battle-masters, but 'Shepard' didn't sound like a Krogan name. He was familiar with Commander Shepard however, and had heard of him many times on the news terminals across the ship. The hero of the Citadel! It was a long shot, but if Grunt was talking about _the _Commander Shepard then he may have a chance.

"Are you a doctor or something?" Grunt asked, gesturing his head towards his wound, which has now been reduced to a rather nasty gash. The healing seemed to have slowed slightly.

Reid shook his head and walked past Grunt to sit on the makeshift bed, which was still stained with the Krogans blood, "I'm part of the maintenance crew: a systems analyst."

Grunt had no idea what a systems analyst was, but he imagined it was some kind of technician, and the kid seemed pretty handy with a mining tool. He had the sudden thought that maybe Reid could tell him about those things and what had happened to everyone.

"What are those things, some sort of alien?" Grunt asked with a slightly disgusted expression.

Reid suddenly went pale as though Grunt had reawakened a sort of primal fear within, "We were... We were getting reports from the colonists on Aegis VII… They apparently found some kind of alien artifact down there and brought it up to the Ishimura… Once it was aboard, those things started showing up," Reid turned his head away and his hands clenched.

"Before we knew it, they were everywhere…and…some of them were wearing our uniforms," Reid explained; his face growing even paler as he thought about everything that had happened.

A wave of realization hit Grunt when he thought about the creatures. They did appear to be wearing scraps of clothing and had some human characteristics.

Grunt crossed his arms in deep thought, "You think those things are the crew?" Grunt offered. Reid nodded and a hand went to his mouth in disgust and horror.

Reid took a moment before looking back at Grunt, "They say… They were brought up by the marker…"

Grunt's eyes narrowed in confusion, "Marker?"

Reid nodded, "It's the unitologists holy grail. According to them, it is the key to eternal life…" He lets out a sigh with a small frown, "I think it's bullshit!" Reid hissed bitterly.

_Unitologist… _The word sounded familiar... Wrex had mentioned it back on the Normandy!

"People started going crazy on the colony when they found it. And when they brought it here, the same happened! Everyone was panicking, and the crew started…changing somehow…" Reid explained as he hugged his legs against his chest.

Grunt watched him for a moment before walking up to him, "I'm going to get out of here… are you coming?" Grunt asked. He couldn't just leave Reid alone. Besides, he could be useful if he wanted to get around the ship.

Reid stood up and looked at Grunt once more, "If you promise me you can get me off this fucking ship," Reid basically demanded; that cornered fox look returning in his eyes.

Grunt nodded once. He couldn't promise anything because Reid could easily be cut down upon exiting the room. But the boy had a better chance with a Krogan backing him up. As much as he would rather not have been babysitting...

"Let's get going then," Grunt said, jerking his thumb towards the sealed door.

Reid stood and tapped Grunt's arm to get his attention. He turned to face Reid with an annoyed look in his eyes.

"Those things… You need to cut them apart to kill them completely," Reid explained as he reached down by the bed to pick up the plasma cutter. He got closer and offered it to the Krogan, who took it with a skeptical glance at the boy.

"Trust me?" Reid offered, knowing Grunt would most likely prefer a missile launcher rather than a pissy little plasma cutter but nothing cut through the creatures better.

Grunt grumbled softly as he made his way to the door. Reid was now unarmed and he would have to play guardian… For now.

First things first: he had to get his bearings, and then contact Shepard to try and explain what the hell was going on.

.O. End Of Chapter .O.

A/N: Yes… Langford… If people can make it past the second chapter lol I'm making a sequel once I have finished this

Reid was originally a little cry baby who wanted Grunt to huuuug him and baby him, but im changing him to a more wary and suspicious person and he and Grunt will learn to trust each other over the course of the story…hopefully people will approve…


	4. NEW ARRIVALS: Reunions

**CHAPTER ONE: New Arrivals: **

**Part 4: Reunions**

_**Dammit...SHIT!**_

Shepard practically _threw himself _through the nearest open door as he felt the creature behind him slash at his suit. He heard the scrape of the claw on the metal but it didn't penetrate the armour, and within a moment he had managed to close the door behind him and switched the pad to _LOCKED _so it would at least stay locked.

The creature continued to bash at the door; growling and snarling until finally it seemed to give up and back away, growling lowly. There was a rip of metal being torn away from the wall and a short snarl which ended in silence.

Shepard tried not to breathe. He could hear those...things scratching in the walls... damn... they were fast, and the smell of them was disturbingly similar to rotting flesh. Shepard thought back to the skillian blitz; holding that position with so many bodies surrounding him. Some of them had been there a few days and the smell was a grim reminder of that hell.

He didn't know where he was either; the room was near pitch black, the only lights illuminating the room were the tiny blue lights on his suit.

He activated his Omni-tool and a little torch on the end lit up; barely illuminating ten centimetres in front of him.

Squinting in the darkness he turned around to yet again face the door he went through. He grunted in annoyance as he moved the torch across the sealed door and across the wall, a poster, a smashed info-console, and...

"Yes!" Shepard whispered with a sense of triumph. There was panel on the wall which powered the lights, a quick scan with the Omni-tool revealed no damage to the console.

The console lit up as it sensed Shepard's presence, he tapped the display and the lights flickered on suddenly, causing Shepard to shield his eyes from the glare.

"_Isaac!_"

The shrill sharp whisper caused the blood to run cold in Shepard's veins; a woman.

He span around, his arm leaving his eyes, and saw nobody was behind him.

His breathing became slightly irregular; _Keep it together man...too early to crack up just yet... _

He scanned the room, a control centre by the looks of it, quite small, a row of consoles lined the wall; small lights were blinking along with a holographic interface that flashed with a warning message.

The viewing window above the consoles was covered by a metal grate blocking the view outside, so Shepard had no idea where he was; there was another door in the room which was unlocked. He had no map so it wouldn't be wise for him to just rush ahead blind. He had to hope there was at least some kind of map or schematics in this room.

He walked up to the row of computers, each one showing little signs of life besides the little lights, no doubt running off an emergency power source.

Shepard glanced at the warning message on the centre console display.

**TRAM CONTROL CENTRE **

**BLOCKAGE IN TUNNEL: B **

**WARNING: MOTHERBOARD REMOVED. **

"Okay...tram control," He whispered to himself; the sound of his own voice giving him little in the way of comfort.

BEEP!

Shepards Omni-Tool lit up suddenly, the noise catching his attention.

"_Shepard...Its...ker...JOKER...come in!" _

Shepard stared at the Omni-Tool for a moment before he lifted; barely breathing in case the signal was lost again.

"Joker...I'm here," He whispered just loud enough to be heard.

He had to admit he was beyond relief, even if he hadn't heard from the others, Joker was at least okay...well...he hoped.

"Oh man...Shepard, when I lost all your vitals I thought...what hell happened, EDI isn't responding, and FTL comms are out!" Joker explained; sounding more and more stressed with each word.

Shepard shook himself out of his relieved shock, he needed to warn Joker.

"Joker, do not I repeat, do NOT leave the Normandy, there are these things...they...there's some kind of alien life on the ship... I don't know what the fuck they are and the others dispersed when the things attacked," Shepard explained' he didn't know whether Joker would believe him but, he didn't have time to explain, he needed to find his crew as soon as possible.

"What the hell are you talking about commander, wha...oh...Dr Chakwas what are you...oh god...OH MY GO-"

The radio burst with static and Jokers screams were replaced by gunfire. Then silence.

"JOKER!" Shepard yelled over the radio before switching it off. "Shit…" Shepard hissed before lifting a hand to his forehead; he was starting to get the strangest headache…it was starting to make him nauseous.

A sudden loud scraping noise in the room caught Shepard's attention and made him nearly yell in surprise.

He wheeled round in time to see something dash passed a small vent with a choked hiss.

It was only for a split second but it was enough for him to see it was one of those things, he could imagine them circling the room, taunting him.

He turned back to the console. There had to be a radio here somewhere, he pushed blindly at buttons, unfamiliar with USG technology; but one button he pressed made the grate covering the window shudder, and begin to rise.

And through the window, he could see a waiting area and a tram track, and standing on the platform were a very wary and tense looking Miranda and Mordin.

He stared at them for what felt like forever before Miranda started calling to him.

"Isaac!" Miranda cried waving franticly; relieved. It was odd to see her cool façade melt away like this and it made Shepard smile inside; he had to admit he was more than happy to see she was safe and Mordin also.

Shepard lifted his Omni-tool as a visual indicator to activate theirs.

"Miranda, Mordin...thank god!" he almost cried with undisguised relief, Miranda in particular looked relieved to see Shepard was safe.

"Shepard, ran into creatures along the way...human similarities…disturbing" Mordin admitted; sniffing sounding unusually calm as he usually did.

"Those things...I...I think they _are_ the crew…" Miranda whispered crossing her arms as a cold chill ran up her spine.

It made sense...they looked partially human, and they were wearing shredded jumpsuits and RIG's but Shepard had never even heard of a virus or mutating agent that could do this. They weren't husks and they didn't have any obvious tech attached to them.

"Shepard, there's a damaged tram blocking the rails...we were going to try to get medical bay…maybe the medical staff kept a record," Miranda explained.

"What can I do...?" Shepard asked.

Mordin activated his own Omni-tool and stood next to Miranda.

"Ah...from here, not much; maintenance storage room has spare motherboard needed to restore power to muffled rails," Mordin explained before sniffing softly.

"Well... I guess we're going to have to walk to the Med bay...we might make it if we're quick," Miranda sighed, looking down the dark cavernous tunnel.

"No! You wait, I'm going to go fetch that mother board, I'll try and get to the lower levels, and unblock the tracks," Shepard told them.

He disengaged the Omni-tool, and made his way to the other door, ignoring Miranda's frantic muffled warnings. Before.

BEEP!

Another call, Shepard glanced at his Omni-tool, the frequency was different.

He accepted the call unsure who it was but hoping they were friendly enough to offer a fucking explanation.

O

Grunt couldn't help but be exited at the thought of something simple like a faint Omni-tool signal. Since he had been separated from the others his Omni-tool had been acting screwy, he couldn't contact anyone.

"Who's there?" The voice on the other end barked.

Grunts eyes widened, he knew the voice...Shepard?

"Shepard? HAH knew those things couldn't take you!" Grunt said, sounding uncharacteristically relieved.

"Grunt. Thank god...are you okay? Where are you," Shepard asked sounding worried.

Grunt looked over his shoulder at Reid; who stood a few steps back with his arms crossed and he was focused on the Omni-tool.

"Yeah, I'm fine, hey I found a survivor, Reid Langford, a human...he say's all this shit started when the colonists on that planet below brought up this artefact,"

Shepard was silent for a moment.

"Artefact?" Shepard quizzed. He was silent for a moment before responding, "I found Mordin and Miranda, but Tali and Wrex are still missing...does the survivor know anything about tram maintenance?" Shepard asked.

Grunt turned to Reid who snapped out of his fascination with the Omni-tool and looked up.

"Reid, you know your way around this level right...know anything about the trams?" Grunt asked Reid who was thinking deeply.

"Uh...yeah...there's an elevator down this hall that'll take us to the tram maintenance bay, it's how we clear the tracks of any debris or broken down trams to let others through."

Grunt nodded, "Good, Shepard, I'm going to unblock the rails, I'll meet you back at the flight lounge," He explained.

He went to disengage the Omni-tool but was interrupted by Shepard speaking again.

"Reid!"

Reid swallowed nervously and stood next to Grunt so he was closer to the Omni-tool.

"Yeah..." Reid said nervously.

"Grunt will take care of you, don't worry," Shepard said reassuringly.

Reid looked at Grunt for a moment.

"I just want to get out of here..." Reid whispered; "My RIG frequency is 567/18, and if you and your squad need any help getting around I'll help as much as I can,"

"Okay, Grunt, Reid, be safe," Shepard said; before he disengaged his Omni-tool.

Reid shivered and rubbed his arm; Grunt noticed gave the boy a rough pat on the arm.

"Come on," Grunt said smirking; trying to put Reid's mind at ease; Reid smiled back, albeit without much enthusiasm.

"Maintenance is this way," Reid said pointing behind him.

"Okay." Grunt replied, still trying to register Reid's expression.

Reid turned, looking down the darkened dusty hall and began to walk forward; until a noise from above caught his attention.

TIK TIK TIK TIK!

It was like someone was scratching a metal surface...it was a hard sound to describe but it was getting louder and louder.

Reid slowly looked up...

And what he saw made his breath stick in his throat.

It was crawling through the vent above Reid and Grunt's heads; it had a human's torso; pieces of flesh ripped off and hands were elongated into claws...and its face...just a mess of teeth with dead eyes rolling around blindly in its skull. A long trail of saliva was dripping from its jaws.

It didn't have legs by the look of it, but a long red muscular tail like appendage jutted from its hips...ending with a jagged bone like spike.

Before Reid could move or even do anything; Grunt grabbed him and pulled him behind a corner.

Grunt place a hand over Reid's mouth to disguise the small whimpers the boy was making looking around the corner to see the creature pause for a minute, seemingly sniffing the air...before scrabbling upwards into another vent with a screeching hiss.

Grunt waited until the sound of the creature moving stopped before he slowly let go of Reid.

"Fuck..." Grunt whispered, while Reid, still panting just nodded in agreement.

.O.

Tali could already feel the fever setting in.

The rip in her suit had sealed itself a little too late, so she would most likely have a bad cold which would be distracting if more of the things came her way...her annoyance was only amplified by the fact that she and Wrex had made absolutely no progress moving through the vents. At any moment they could take a wrong turn and get sucked out into space.

"You're sounding a little breathless there Tali?" Wrex grunted; as he crawled through the tight space.

"I'm fine," Tali grumbled, wincing as her nose started to itch.

"Are you sure, your suit got damaged," Wrex said, not trying to hide his concern for someone he had come to know as his friend.

" I'm trying to concentrate," Tali hissed.

Wrex grumbled, he hated being nice and having it thrown back in his face; if it was someone he had just met his instincts would scream at him to just leave them, but he cared for Tali, he actually gave a shit and she was just snapping at him.

"AH!" Tali snapped suddenly.

"What? What is it?" Wrex growled and tried to look past Tali.

"Up ahead, there's a vent gate we can drop through," Tali pointed out.

She began to crawl faster through the vent, Wrex having trouble following as quickly.

"Tali slow down we...we," Wrex couldn't finish, a smell reached his nostrils which was all too horribly familiar.

Something hissed. And it was close as he could hear it crawling through the vent at a rapid pace; slavering and growling.

"TALI MOVE IT!" Wrex roared, he couldn't turn around to see what it was but judging by how the stench was growing it would be upon them soon.

Tali whimpered and began crawling franticly toward the vent opening. When she reached it she activated her Omni-tool. She scanned it, and it slid open. Without much care to how she landed she slipped through the vent, twisting mid-air and landing on her back with a thump and she groaned as her back throbbed.

She opened her eyes to see Wrex fall out the vent and rolled to the side to avoid being crushed under him.

Wrex slammed into the floor next to Tali, but didn't seem fazed as he raised his rifle towards the vent opening. Whatever was inside getting closer and closer to the opening.

"Come on you fucker come on!" Wrex growled through gritted teeth.

There was a rumbling inside the vent as whatever was inside burst from it, hanging from its strange tail and screeching.

Wrex opened fire, the gunshots drowning out Tali's own pistol shots.

Blood sprayed from the creature as it writhed around seemingly in pain, before retreating back inside the vent.

Wrex didn't move. He waited until the sounds of the retreating creature died down; keeping his rifle raised to the vent that still dripped dark sticky looking blood.

"I...think it's gone," Tali whispered; standing up and flashing the vent opening with her Omni-tool to close it.

"Try not to get comfortable..." Wrex grunted as he stood up; rotating his shoulders to relieve the tension in his joints, "Where are we anyway?"

The room they had dropped into was quite small, not tiny but not huge. It looked like a security room judging by the monitors and computers, they were old but in working condition seeing as they were on. There was no blood besides that of the creatures.

Tali made a thoughtful noise, "hmm, maybe we can try and contact the others from here, our Omni-tools aren't picking up any signals, short or long range" She explained before she sat down on one of the chairs in front of the monitors. The keyboard interface lighting up as it registered her presence.

"Okay, let's see if..." Tali began: as she concentrated on working the computer.

"Got it!" She said brightly as a fizzy image began to appear on the computer screen.

The Image warped as the static faded, and Wrex leaned closer to the screen to get a better look.

The image finally cleared, and Tali leaned in to get a better look...Mordin and Miranda...they were standing on a tram platform.

Tali couldn't help but gasp; While Wrex made a happy sounding growl.

"Thank god...at least some of us made it...I don't see Shepard though...or Grunt," Tali said, looking at Wrex and finding he didn't look concerned, in fact he was smirking.

"Shepard and the boy are going to be fine, if the reapers or collectors can't kill em' then these things are nothing," Wrex said reassuringly, patting Tali's shoulder hard enough to make her gasp.

Miranda was sitting in a small waiting area, while Mordin was pacing from side to side.

"Maybe there's some way we can get in contact with them..." Tali pondered.

She started tapping at the keyboard again, until she found what she needed, the PA system.

"Gotcha," She whispered.

.O.

"Mordin, sit down you're making me uncomfortable," Miranda grumbled crossing her arms over her chest to stop the chills.

"Can't stop now, need to collect air samples," Mordin said quickly as he kept pacing.

"Mordin Please!" Miranda snapped.

The salarian eyed her, and sat down; this was the slowest she had ever seen him move.

"I spy?" Mordin offered, only to have Miranda roll her eyes.

For a moment it was quiet...neither of them had any words of comfort until the sudden sound of feedback resounded throughout the train platform.

"Miranda? Mordin?" Tali said over the microphone. She sounded concerned.

Miranda stood up looking around.

"Thank god you're okay...are you alone?" Miranda asked.

"No, Wrex is with me, we're in a security room and we can see you on the camera...is everybody else alright?" Tali said, her voice showing concern.

Mordin stood up, "Yes, still alive. Shepard repairing Tram systems, Grunt still missing," Mordin explained calmly.

Tali sighed loudly at the mention of Shepard still living…but Grunt. She just had to believe he was safe too and Wrex seemed to think those things stood no chance against him.

"Look...Tali It's good you're okay, but please, the PA system is going to attract more of those things," Miranda said, looking around with worried quickness.

"Hold on..." Tali mumbled.

There was silence for a moment. Before Miranda's Omni-tool suddenly lit up.

A video link lit up between Miranda and Mordin; the black and white image of Tali and Wrex clear as day, Tali leaning close to the camera.

"Good, it worked," Tali said optimistically.

"Security rooms still have short range communications capability," Mordin said, looking towards a security camera on the wall.

Tali turned to the door.

"Wrex, you should go to them, I'll wait here and watch the cameras and find Grunt and Shepard," Tali said turning to the krogan.

Wrex shook his head, "I can't do that, you'll need me here if those things come back," he said looking over his shoulder at the vent.

"Are you sure you want to...fine, Okay, Miranda, Mordin, I'll try and locate Grunt and Shepard on the security cameras, be safe," Tali said, before cutting the video short.

Miranda let out a sigh of relief and sat back down, silently praying the others would come back alive while Mordin began pacing again.

O

Shepard kept his rifle raised. The corridor was narrow and darkened which was an inconvenience if he needed to turn quickly if anything was following.

The torch on the end of his rifle was better than the one on his Omni-tool, but the oppressive atmosphere seemed to dim the light.

"Keep moving...keep moving...keep moving..." Shepard muttered to himself, keeping his eyes forward at a dim light at the end of the dark hall.

He reached the light; it was a break in the hall, another corridor lead off the small clearing. But that wasn't what Shepard was looking at. One of the creatures lay on the floor; its twisted limbs spread around it body; an arm and a leg seemingly burned away.

Another corpse lay slumped against the wall, holding something in his bloodied hand.

Shepard kept his rifle on the creature, holding it in one hand as he knelt down next to the corpse and prying what he was holding out of his stiff fingers.

He looked at what he was holding.

"Seriously?" Shepard scoffed staring at the plasma cutter he was holding. He looked back at the creature. He remembered when he was still at school in shop class when his teacher accidently burned a finger off with an industrial plasma cutter, and the wounds on the creature were consistent with those of a cutter.

Something was clipped on the tool; it wasn't part of the cutter.

Shepard pulled it off the slide and it turned out to be a PDA. USG personnel had these built into their RIG's but could remove them when they made a log. They also had video recorders used for video communications.

"Let's see what you know about all this..." Shepard whispered, looking at the masked corpse.

He pressed the play button and a small holographic interface lit up on the device and a frantic sounding man's voice emanated from it.

"This is Officer Benson! Reporting from security centre A, I managed to kill one of those...things...listen, body shots won't even stagger them; you need to rip them apart!"

Shepard thought for a moment; at least he knew how to take those things now. There was more of the message as Bensons terrified voice continued.

"Grab a cutter, anything! Cut them apart!" and with that the recording ended abruptly.

Shepard looked at the corpse one more time and sighed, "I'm sorry this happened to you," he said sadly. He stood up.

He aimed the tool at the creatures remaining leg, three dots from the sight lit up on the creature's rotten thigh. He fired.

There was a flash; a dull bang, and a foul smell as the blast from the cutter sliced through the limb like a hot knife through butter.

"Okay, that's what I'm talking about," Shepard muttered to himself, before folding his assault rifle onto the back of his suit, and carrying on down the hall, his newfound knowledge of how to put these things down filling him with grim determination; he now had more of a chance of finding Nicole now than he ever did.

**O End Of ChapterO**


	5. NEW ARRIVALS: Repairs

**CHAPTER ONE: New Arrivals:**

**Part 5: Repairs.**

Grunt allowed himself to be led by Reid. The boy was keeping very close to him and seemed much calmer than he did a few minutes ago.

"Okay…through this door…one more corridor and the maintenance room is at the end," Reid explained as he led Grunt through yet another door. The corridor on the other side was just as dark and bloodied as the others but thankfully none of those creatures had ambushed them.

But Grunt could hear them scraping the walls; growling, hissing. He growled back lowly. A challenge that they should come to him and prove their strength.

"Something wrong," Reid asked, stopping and turning to the Krogan.

"Northing, why are we stopping?" Grunt asked not letting his impatience affect his voice. Reid bit his lip and looked at almost fully healed wound on Grunt's arm.

"Damn…are you some kind of mutant…" Reid said in with a slight tone of amusement.

"Shut up and keep moving… I can smell those things," Grunt said with a grunt as he walked past Reid; making sure the boy could still catch up.

Grunt stopped at the door, expecting the door panel to turn blue at his touch, but it remained red, a "LOCKED" symbol flashing up.

"I've got it," said Reid walking to the panel, and as he touched it the round panel glowed blue, the door slid upwards.

"In an emergency or upon the death of the lead engineer this room will seal automatically," Reid explained and ran a finger down the door.

Grunt grumbled, "What do I have to do?"

Reid brought a hand to his neck and tugged on something around his neck. A lanyard came from under his shirt. A thin piece of metal was attached to the end of the lanyard and had a bold **LVL 5 **written on it.

"This should override the lockdown," Reid explained before placing the card to the lock panel. With a bright chirp the panel turned green and the door slid upwards.

Grunt made a small noise of approval, "Think we can get back to the flight lounge with this?"

Reid shook his head, "Maintenance only," he said simply. Grunt growled and brushed past Reid making him grunt softly in surprise as the krogan muttered "useless"

Reid narrowed his eyes in annoyance before following Grunt into the large maintenance room.

.O.

The tram maintenance room was a large open space with a metal catwalk lining one side of the room, while a large opening in the wall led to the tram rails, on which sat the mangled remains of a tram. There was also a console in the centre of the catwalk which was no doubt used to control the machinery that cleared the tramway.

"That's the tram?" Grunt asked.

"Yeah…Follow me," Reid ordered as he walked quickly down the catwalk towards a console which lit up as soon as he reached it.

"You know how to use this?" Grunt asked, looking at the complicated console.

Reid scoffed, "I programmed this, piece of piss,"

Grunt grinned as he activated his Omni-tool and left Reid to work the console, listening to the small beeps as Reid tapped at the keys, he turned the tool to Shepard's frequency.

"Shepard, made it to tram maintenance, you still breathing?"

No response…

"Shepard? DAMMIT!" Grunt yelled, deactivating his Omni-tool.

Reid stopped typing at the console to turn to Grunt.

"Hey…don't be too surprised…radio contact's been on and off for the last few days," he explained, before going back to the computer.

They were both silent for a while the sound of the console chirping was all that was heard, other than the hum of machinery which echoed in the large room.

"Okay…The clamps are being little bitches but I think they can still move that wreck," Reid said softly as Grunt went to stand behind him; very close behind so the boy could feel his breath.

"Good, now get that piece of crap off the tracks," Grunt growled, before stepping back.

Reid tapped the screen a final time and a rumbling shook the room, before two mechanical arms shot out from under the catwalk.

The arms hooked onto the wreckage and a klaxon sounded.

"Gotcha!" Reid said triumphantly.

But his joy was short lived as a rumbling rattled the platform.

"Why isn't it moving!" Grunt growled.

"I…I don't know…" Reid whispered backing away from the console.

The sound of tearing metal echoed as the arms ripped themselves back, dragging the wreckage with them at a very high speed.

Grunt slammed into Reid so hard that he was thrown all the way to the other side of the room, sliding across the floor and hitting the wall, and Grunt jumped out the way just as the tram hit the catwalk, smashing it and making a barrier between Reid and Grunt.

"Ahh…GRUNT!" Reid yelled, clutching his ribs.

Grunt growled and got to his feet, he could see Reid through the smoke, on the other side of the room.

"Grunt! Help me!" Reid screamed desperately.

The krogan growled, his instincts screaming at him to save himself; but he couldn't run, he couldn't let the person who saved him die.

"Reid! Stay there! I'm going to make my way over!" Grunt called over the roaring flames of the wreckage.

Reid smiled in relief, until he heard something breathing heavily over his shoulder…and a foul smell.

Inside he already knew what it was; but he couldn't help but turn his head to look.

As he turned slowly around he tried to scream. Nothing came out but a whimper as he backed up against the railings.

Three of the creatures were standing in front of him, watching him. They were not attacking right away but sizing him up there clawed palms twitching in anticipation, their maws leaking thick yellow fluid.

"…No," Reid whispered. He could hear Grunt roaring at him to jump, but he was rooted to the spot.

The middle creature hissed and with a feral shriek dashed forwards, Reid yelped and in pure instinct threw his arms out. A blue wave of biotic energy flew from his fingertips and slammed into the monstrous thing sending it flying backwards into the other creatures. Scattering them like rotten bowling pins.

Reid turned and looked down over the railings as the creatures struggled to stand. It was at least a ten foot drop…but there was a ladder on the other side.

Reid gulped as he pitched himself over the railing and let himself fall.

He tried to encase himself in a biotic field to soften the landing, but it came too late as he hit the ground hard enough to be winded.

"Reid move your ass!" Grunt roared as he began shooting across the room at the creatures that were no doubt about to follow Reid over the edge of the platform.

Reid groaned in pain as his ribs ached and got to his feet and began to run/hobble to the ladder. The creatures were following him; he heard as their rotted bodies hit the floor with a wet slap.

But he kept running; not looking back until he reached the ladder. He gripped it and began to climb, his elevated arms making his side throb painfully. Grunt was at the top kneeling down and reaching out.

Reid grunted in pain as he threw his arm out to Grunt, allowing the krogan to grip his wrist and haul him into his arms.

Reid gripped Grunt looking at the ladder, his head was throbbing a headache which hit him so suddenly it made his body seize up.

The creatures shrieked as they tried to climb up on the platform, but they didn't seem able to climb the ladder.

Reid shut his eyes and put his cheek against Grunt's chest blood dripping from his nose.

"Grunt….I don't…feel so…"

Reid's knees suddenly buckled.

"Reid!" Grunt growled, the boy was unconscious, "Shit…" He looped his arm under Reid's legs and lifted him into his arms.

A yellowing claw appeared at the edge of the platform, the creatures had figured out how to climb it seemed, although Grunt didn't stick around to find out. He looked down at the boy in his arms; A biotic…he had no idea. The creature had pulled itself up onto the platform now an was sizing the krogan up.

Grunt snarled back at them but with Reid in the condition he was in he couldn't fight them. He turned on his heal and ran back through the door.

.O.

Shepard had finally made it to the entrance to Tram storage.

"Okay…" Shepard whispered to himself. He tapped the pad on the door, and it slid open.

Shepard drew the plasma cutter and held it ready as he walked into the room.

The room was eerie to say the least, it was a large space, and a tram partway under construction was hanging in the middle of the walls were smeared in blood; and even from the door way he could make out the slumped form of a bloodied torn up corpse.

He scanned the area, making sure nothing was approaching from the sides, his path was clear, a lift at the far end of the room led to the second floor where he could get to a small storage room. At least that's what the damage report told him.

"Okay..simple…" Shepard muttered under his breath.

He started towards the elevator slowly, keeping his ears sharp, but all he could hear was steady dripping, the sound of the wrecked tram swaying slightly…but in the near silence he could also hear faint growls…and roars… as if the things were watching him.

FZZZZZZZZT!

Feedback from Shepard radio caught his attention.

He activated his Omni-tool and checked the signal…it was fluctuating, the numbers making no sense.

"Isaac!" A distorted female voice crackled out of the tool, "Isaac…I'm scared!...I'm so cold…," even with the feedback Shepard recognised the voice.

"Nicole? Nicole is that you...dammit," Shepard hissed as the signal was lost, he stood for a moment, his eye's squeezed shut his head starting to ache...Nicole was alive...this proved it, although he didn't know how she could know he was here unless she was near a terminal.

A sudden chill shot down Shepard's spine, A low hiss reached his ears, along with a foul smell filling his nostrils.

Slowly he turned, and as he turned, he came face to face with a pair of milky dead eyes.

_Oh shit…_

The creature in front of him was dripping thick discoloured saliva from its distorted maw. It didn't move, it just surveyed him, its claws twitching in anticipation.

Shepard slowly raised the plasma cutter, pressing a button near the trigger the barrel flipped to a horizontal angle, the three lasers lined up on the growling creature's neck.

The silence was suddenly broken by a roar and Shepard yelled out as something slashed across his back, grazing the armour but slicing into the underlying material under the plates and tearing into the skin.

The creature behind him roared again before Shepard span around and grabbed its claw and the front of its tattered uniform and threw it towards the other. Both crashed into each other; bits of flesh and blood flying from both as their claws tore into each other.

Shepard didn't stick around, his boots pounded the metal grating that led to the elevator. He slammed his fist into the button and turned with the plasma cutter ready to see the two creatures were up and advancing on him.

He squeezed the trigger and molten plasma propelled out the tool, the blast hitting one of the creature in the shoulder, the skin and Bone tore away with the energy, pretty much severing the bladed limb.

"COME ON!" Shepard yelled as he pounding the elevator doors with one fist; still keeping an eye on the advancing creatures. Finally the rusted doors slid open. He backed into the lift and pressed the panel which made the doors start to slide together.

"Come on…Come ON!" The creatures were close but luckily the doors slid together before they could reach him. Shepard sighed, his back pressed against the back of the elevator, making the wound on his back throb painfully. The medi-gel applicator built into the suit was applying a layer of the cool substance, and even though his suit was ripped he could feel the gel seeping over the wound.

The creatures were smashing against the elevator doors on the lower floor and Shepard could hear snarling when the elevator doors slid open.

Shepard crept out the lift; looking through the grated floor to see the creatures trying to pull the doors apart, the one with the missing arm slamming its claw into the metal.

He carried on across the platform he could see the storage room ahead and thankfully he could see a blue panel on the door indicating it was unlocked; he could only hope the mother board was in there.

He walked towards the door, trying to ignore the savage roars the creatures were making as they tried to figure out where their prey went and as Shepard reached the door, he hit the glowing pad; checking over his shoulder in case one of the things had crept up on him again. He still couldn't get over how quiet they were when snuck up on him.

Looking back at the storeroom he saw most the shelves were stacked with supplies.

He stepped inside the small room, looking around, on a table were a few clips of plasma energy, some scrap...and.

"Yes..." Shepard muttered to himself with relief as he reached out to pick up the motherboard. It was quite large, about the size of a dinner place, and intricate wires ran across its surface, this was it, he was sure of it.

He slotted the motherboard into his suit and took both plasma clips as well. Plasma cutters didn't have unlimited ammo, but luckily enough a mining ship would have plenty of energy clips lying around.

Now...all he needed to do was get back to tram control, Hopefully Mordin and Miranda were alright.

.O.

Grunt flexed his hands and grumbled softly.

He was anxious and he hated it. Reid still hadn't woken and for all he knew, Shepard and the rest of the crew could be dead.

The trip back to Reid's hideout had been quiet but some of the corpses had disappeared... bloody footsteps leading towards broken vents. The creatures must have taken them or maybe they had turned like Reid had said.

Grunt sighed and stood up, he walked over to Reid who was lying on his side, blood smeared under his nose, The krogan knelt next to him and reached out to place his and on the boys arm.

"Come on...You're okay...come on get up..." Grunt whispered, he wouldn't give up on the kid, he survived three days on sheer cunning, he just couldn't die here.

Grunt was surprised at seeing the boy was a biotic too, he had thought he had collapsed due to the strain of using his abilities; but if that was so he wouldn't be much use unarmed if a little shockwave could put him out.

"Reid..." He growled softly.

The sleeping boy suddenly stirred, his forehead wrinkling and a small moan escaping him.

"Whole..." He whispered softly.

Grunt let out a relieved sigh "finally..."

Reid's eye's cracked open; those green eyes glazed over and bloodshot. Reid moaned again and propped himself up on his elbows, grimacing in pain as his hand shot to his forehead.

"Grunt...surprised you didn't leave me," Reid whispered, sounding disturbed, he backed himself against the wall and wrapped his arms around his knees.

"You didn't say you were a biotic," Grunt said, walking over to where Reid was laying, grabbing a couple of protein bars off a shelf as he passed it.

He sat down next to Reid and offered a bar causing the boy to wrinkle his nose.

"I could make you," Grunt pushed.

Reid sighed and took the bar; He un-wrapped it and began to nibble at it.

Grunt did the same, but finished half of his in one bite, the taste was pleasant but it wasn't much in the way of nourishment, although it did perk him up.

"I'm an exposure…never had the implants," Reid said, staring straight ahead.

"Exposure?" Grunt asked.

"The children of Unitologists have to be exposed to element zero in the womb…their prophet…the founder of the religion was a biotic...you don't know about them?" Reid asked turning his head to look at Grunt.

Grunt thought for a second, "Not really...sounds like a cult,"

A thin smile spread across Reid's lips, "It may as well be...A human scientist foundered the religion... Micheal Altman…he found the marker originally on earth...it disappeared after he died… and we found it again"

Grunt's eye's narrowed, "Yeah, that holy grail thing"

Reid swallowed, "It all started with that thing…everyone went crazy but the biotics...I watched friends kill each other…some tried to kill me,"

Grunt made a small noise deep in his chest, a thoughtful noise, "People started going crazy?" Grunt asked.

Reid nodded, "Everyone but the biotics…I suppose my Dad saved my life indirectly,"

Grunt thought for a second. He didn't care about science but that Marker thing could have broadcasted some kind of signal that drove the ship's crew insane…but it still didn't explain the creatures.

"Your father was one of those Unitologist things?" Grunt asked, he was curious and they weren't going anywhere for the time being.

Reid grimaced, "Devout, both my parents. I was lucky to have been exposed without any side effects…but I have an older sister who wasn't was lucky, Ellie developed tumours after birth and spent years in hospital…She's okay now…but…She took me away from my parents to make sure I wouldn't be forced into that life," Reid explained as he looked at Grunt who was watching him intently.

"The strong choose their own path…your sister sounds strong," Grunt admitted with a grin.

Reid smiled softly, "Yeah…she can be a hardass but…she's been more of a mother to me than anyone else,"

Grunt growled softly, he didn't understand these attachments humans held for each other, Krogan brothers would fight to the death if need be…or so the imprints told him. He looked at the human next to him, pondering.

.O.

Miranda was pacing now, Shepard had been gone for an hour now and her nerves were pretty much fried.

"Miranda...please" Mordin sighed, he was sitting on the stations bench, his Omni-tool beeping softly as he was scanning air samples.

Miranda groaned and did as she was told and sat down.

"Isaac come on..." Miranda whispered, she was scared, for the first time in years she was truly scared for somebody other than herself or Oriana. These things were unlike anything she had ever heard of or seen, the noises they made disturbed her and she swore she could hear them down the tram tunnel, howling and scraping their scythes together.

"Shepard will be back, have no doubt," Mordin reassured without taking his eyes off the Omni-tool.

Miranda crossed her arms, "You're right...I just...those things are just wrong, seeing people defiled like that,"

Mordin did look up this time, he turned to Miranda.

"Assuming creatures once human?"

Miranda squared her jaw, it DID make sense. The uniforms and characteristics matched up, but no virus or mutagen she knew of caused such a drastic change.

A loud rumbling noise suddenly caught both their attention. Lights flickered on down the empty tunnel and there was a sound of something revving up, and across the tunnel the grating over the tram control room window slid down, and behind the window was none other than Shepard, standing in front of the console a look of relief on his face. He signalled to Miranda to use her radio.

She activated her Omni-tool and a vid-link flashed up, Shepard looked stressed, a sheen of sweat on his face.

"Okay, trams are back online," He said urgently.

Miranda couldn't help but smile, "Thank god you're okay...Isaac...please, get over here me and Mordin are going to the med bay to look for survivors,"

Shepard shook his head, "Sorry...I can't not yet Joker radioed me earlier, he sounded worried."

Miranda shut her eyes tight and crossed her arms, while Mordin moved to be seen in the vid-link.

"Go Shepard, will meet up later," Mordin said with a nod.

Shepard sighed, "Okay...I promise I'll be back...Miranda?"

Miranda sighed and looked at Shepard again, "Be safe...okay?"

Shepard nodded with a reassuring smile, "You know me...I've called the tram, should be coming now,"

The rumbling was growing louder and louder, until finally the tram stopped in front of the station, blocking Shepard from view.

"One more thing!" Shepard said suddenly, as if he would forget what to say if he didn't say it now.

"These things...you have to cut them apart...if you come across a plasma cutter, use it," Shepard explained, making sure they knew exactly what to do.

Mordin nodded, "Affirmative will see you on the other side Shepard, stay safe."

And with that, Shepard deactivated the link.

Miranda sighed again and shook her head, "come on...we can't stay here,"

Mordin made a small sound in agreement, and they both walked to the waiting tram.

Miranda sat down on the soft seat while Mordin selected their destination on the panel by the door.

Once he did that the door closed shut and the tram rumbled as it began to move. Mordin sat down next to Miranda.

"So what's the plan?" Miranda asked.

"There are labs in the med bay, will stay and look for data on the creatures, may also be survivors if the infirmary is locked down..." Mordin explained.

"Noted," Miranda agreed.

She knew deep inside it would be a miracle if they found anyone, but that hope was all that was keeping her from breaking down. She closed her eyes and tried to rest.

.O. End of Chapter One .O.


	6. INTENSIVE CARE: Mercy

**CHAPTER TWO: Intensive Care**

**Part 1: Mercy. **

Miranda felt her body jerk slightly as the tram slowed to a stop, she hadn't managed to get much rest as the ride hadn't been long and the constant sense of dread hadn't helped much either. Miranda had hadn't felt like this for years, that constant creeping fear. The husks she had seen while chasing down the collectors with Shepard were disturbing enough…but these things…the pained frozen expression on what was left on their human features would stick in her mind for as long as she lived.

"Tram has stopped, need to leave," Mordin mumbled, quickly standing and leaving through the open door before Miranda could even register what was going on, she stood and drew her pistol remembering what Shepard said about cutting the creatures apart.

A carnifex pistol was powerful enough to sever limbs at close range but it was not practical enough, Biotics could possibly rip them apart, but advanced as she was, the effort it would cost her could incapacitate her for an unknown length of time.

Miranda stepped out of the tram and began to follow Mordin until she caught wind of a familiar foul scent.

"Stay calm, will administer morphine" Mordin whispered.

"Mordin?" Miranda asked, craning her neck to see Mordin past the tram shelters bloodied window.

Miranda picked up the pace and walked around the shelter to see Mordin kneeling down next to a woman who was caked in blood and stirring feebly, she left arm and right leg viciously torn off and her face was shredded; her gums exposed. She couldn't speak, only make small whimpers.

"Oh…God…" Miranda whispered letting her gun and hands drop to her sides.

Mordin stopped scanning her.

"Nothing we can do…only ease the pain, administering Morphine…lethal dose," sadness was evident in the salarians tone.

"Wait…Mordin it's going to kill her," Miranda said blankly, watching as the girl sobbed feebly through her lip-less teeth.

Before Miranda could react he had already taken the dose from the storage unit on his wrist and injected it into the woman. A long painful minute past until the girl stopped writhing and fell still.

"Christ…" Miranda whispered placing her hand to her mouth and looking away from the girl.

"Nothing we could have done…" Mordin repeated, standing up. He looked down the corridor where the girl's body laid that led to the med bay.

Blood was splattered up the door and was streaked across the walls and floor, there were human hand prints and footprints…but also…footprints that didn't look human, three toed footprints…Krogan sized…some Quarian…many people must have come here expecting help and found that the med-bay had been overrun. There were faint howls but they weren't coming from med-bay so much as Mordin could tell.

"Do you think your old colleagues made it?" Miranda asked.

Mordin didn't answer; instead he began to walk down the bloody corridor with Miranda following close behind with her weapon at the ready.

.O.

Wrex flinched slightly as Tali coughed suddenly and violently.

He waited until she had finished coughing before placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Tali…How's that wound?" Wrex asked the concern in his voice contrasting the gruffness.

Tali turned away from the security monitors and looked Wrex in the eye.

"Not good…" She admitted, "I think…that thing tore into my suit deeply than I thought…I'm burning up Wrex…."

Something glistening caught Wrex's eye, he looked down and saw Tali's arm resting across her stomach…the glistening was blood, a dark purplish colour…almost black in the current light.

"Tali…move your arm," Wrex demanded firmly.

Tali whimpered as she moved her arm and revealed a gash across her waist that ending at the middle of her stomach. Her suit was ripped and it seemed to have taken most of the blow…but for a Quarian even the smallest cut exposed to open air could be dangerous.

"Shit…" Wrex grumbled closing his eyes.

"I'm sorry…I…didn't want to bother you with it…especially with everyone else out there…" Tali said feebly looking away from Wrex.

"Don't be stupid, look…give me the ship-wide map I'll go to med bay and find you some anti-biotics," Wrex offered.

"Wrex…you don't…" Tali started but was silenced by Wrex placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I insist…" He rumbled softly.

Tali sighed and lifted her arm, the Omni-tool lit up and in seconds the map was downloaded to Wrex's Omni-tool.

Wrex nodded in approval at the flickering blue schematics of the entire ship, "Good…I'll be right back, hang in there,"

Beneath her helmet Tali smiled weakly, "Be careful,"

Wrex glanced over his shoulder once more before he turned towards the door, drawing his shotgun at the same time, and when he reached the door he opened it, and checked both sides of the outside corridor before walking through and closing the door behind him.

.O.

Grunt shuddered at the memory of the walkway he and Reid were currently creeping down. It was the corridor he had come through with those things on his ass…he could still see the drops of his own blood.

"Reid, what are you doing…!" Grunt sighed as he heard the boy's footsteps stop yet again, they had been finding plasma cartridges along the way back from Reid's shelter and every time he would pick it up and stuff it into a pack he had picked up at the shelter.

"Oh my god…take a look at this!" he heard Reid say.

He turned around to see the boy holding his lost claymore that he dropped when one of the creatures had slashed him.

Reid grinned as he held out the weapon, which looked strangely big in comparison with the small human.

"Fuck yes!" Grunt said grinning and grabbing the gun off Reid and checking it over. And then he saw the look of confusion on the boy's face.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, "These things are expensive," He gestured to the shotgun.

"I know…Claymores are illegal in most systems…," Reid said a small blush spreading across his cheeks.

Grunt cocked the shotgun, ejecting the old heat sink.

"Packs a hell of a punch though," Grunt said, rolling his shoulders and turned around towards the door at the end of the corridor, "You think the quarantine's over?"

Reid stepped out from behind Grunt and tapped the panel on the door, and sure enough it opened, the orange lights and grates completely gone.

"Looks like it," Reid said before stepping through, grunt following close behind.

.O.

The Normandy was eerily quiet when it was completely shut down…it looked dead…just lying there by the catwalk, Shepard swallowed when he noticed Joker couldn't be seen in the cockpit and none of the consoles were active.

"Shit…" Shepard growled through gritted teeth as he raised the plasma cutter and started walking along the platform. If those things had gotten aboard the Normandy…he wasn't sure Joker could fight them off…sure the pilot was trained with weapons, but with his condition repeated gunfire could hurt him.

"Shepard?"

A familiar gruff voice caught his attention and he turned, letting his guard down for a second before he saw who it was.

Grunt stood about three meters from him, a bloodied undernourished teenaged boy standing behind him looking wary.

"Grunt, damn…" Shepard didn't bother to hide his relief as he walked up to the krogan and gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder.

Shepard looked over Grunts shoulder at Reid who was looking away and standing very close to Grunt, "Hey…Reid?" Grunt said as he pulled the boy out from behind him.

"You…look like you've been through hell…" Shepard said, placing a comforting hand on the boy's shoulders and felt nothing but bone through his shirt.

"I…I've been managing…," Reid admitted this time looking Shepard in the eye.

Shepard took his hand off Reid's shoulder and looked back towards the Normandy.

"Is something wrong?" Grunt asked following Shepard's gaze.

Shepard looked back, obviously concerned "I got a call from Joker…I'm not sure…but…I think one of them got on board,"

"Shit!" Reid said, exasperated.

Grunt growled lowly, "Then we take them all out." He drew the claymore shotgun and shifted the weight in his hands.

Shepard drew the plasma cutter from the side of his hard-suit and looked at Reid.

"Can you fight? I wouldn't normally ask but…"

"Desperate times right?" Reid sighed, unclipping the plasma cutter on Grunts suit earning him a grin from the krogan.

Shepard nodded in approval and turned to walk towards the Normandy.

.O.

As Shepard stepped through the airlock he found that all the main power was switched off. The only lights he could see were the emergency lights running the length of the bridge and deck.

"Joker?" Shepard called. He took a few careful steps before his boot squelched in something. He looked down and lifted his foot she see he had stepped in a mess of torn flesh and blood.

"Holy shit…" Reid whispered when he saw the mess.

Shepard lifted the plasma cutter and followed the trail of blood with the torch mounted on the cutter.

The light got further and further away until it rested on a figure lying by the deactivated galaxy map.

"Joker!" Shepard gasped running to the lying figure, Reid and Grunt following behind.

Just before Shepard reached the lying figure he realized that It wasn't Joker…but someone else..no…_something _else.

It was one of the creatures lying face down. Doctor Chakwas; or what was left of her lay in front of the deactivated consoles. Claws had sprouted from her hands and from what was visible her jaw had reconfigured into a gaping jagged maw.

"Oh…oh god…shit," Shepard gasped, reeling from the sight and the creature's stench. Sadness prickled throughout his body as he knelt down next to the woman who he had come to know as a friend as well as a vital member of his crew.

Her body was riddled with bullet holes dark sticky blood leaking from all of them and her bloodied toothy maw, "Joker must have fought her off…he could still be alive" Reid offered but received no response from the commander as he looked down sadly at the woman's desiccated corpse.

Shepard heard a sudden hissing breath below him and before he realized what was happening the body lunged with enough force to reverse their positions so that Chakwas was pinning him with her claw raised high.

"GET OFF HIM!" Reid yelled, his body flashing blue and in the same instant, Chakwas was thrown upwards and slammed into the ceiling. The boy cried out and fell back clutching his head as though the attack hurt him just as much as he had apparently hurt the creature.

At that moment, Grunt raised the claymore and fired, the heavy shotgun literally blasting the mutant to pieces.

All fell silent as bits of the creature rained down over the galaxy map with soft splatting sounds.

Shepard quickly got to his feet and wiped away the blood that stained his face.

"Shepard?" Grunt asked cocking his head slightly.

"I'm fine…" Shepard responded blankly before walking around the galaxy map to the elevator doors. They were down like all the others…the door panel didn't flash up.

"Sir… are you sure you're all right?" Reid asked cautiously.

Shepard didn't respond right away, instead he sighed and rested his back against the elevator doors.

"I've known Doctor Chakwas for years…I can't believe that she…" He shook his head, "Thanks kid…" Reid smiled in response.

Shepard cleared his throat and turned back towards the elevator doors, "Grunt, do you think you can pry the doors?" Shepard asked, running his hand down the door.

"Easily," the Krogan grunted, walking towards the door, he slipped his hands under the door crease and began to pull. He growled in effort before there was a ripping sound and then a spark and the doors pulled apart.

Grunt stepped away panting, and his arm suddenly throbbed painfully, the arm that was slashed hadn't fully healed yet and was still a little tender.

"Looks like it's stopped on the living quarters, maybe… Joker was hurt…went to med bay for supplies," Shepard explained to himself, trying hard to believe he was okay.

He slid down into the shaft, grunting aloud when he hit the elevator roof. Grunt followed Shepard down the shaft causing the elevator to shudder under his weight before he turned and lifted his arms up to Reid who was looking down the shaft with uncertainty.

"Jump already!" The krogan growled.

Reid gritted his teeth and hopped into the descending shaft only for his descent to be stopped by Grunt catching him by the waist and lowering him to the ground.

"Reid can you help me with this?" Shepard said gripping the emergency panel.

Reid turned to Shepard and pulled himself out of Grunts arms before kneeling by the emergency panel and clutching one of the two release panels. Shepard took the other and they both tugged the panel up and slid it to the side.

Light suddenly glared up from inside the elevator shaft. Shepard grinned and exhaled with relief.

"Joker…he must have isolated power to the living quarters…keep the ship locked down…must be why I haven't been able to contact him" He said, looking at both Grunt and Reid before sliding down the opening.

.O.

The living quarters looked untouched; the power was on, the lights, cooker…doors.

"Joker! Are you there?" Shepard called, walking quickly to the med-bay door; the blinds were drawn over the windows so he couldn't see in. He stopped when he saw a bloody handprint on the door panel.

He pressed the panel and the door opened to blackness.

"Joker…"

He lifted the plasma cutter to illuminate the room, and saw a boot.

He moved the torch up and saw a pair of legs…moved up further and saw the rest of a person, slumped in the corner.

Joker…

The pilot was slumped in the corner of the med bay, his arm was in a makeshift sling and was bandaged, blood seeping through on the shoulder and forearm, he had a sheen of sweat on his forehead and seemed to be sleeping, his chest rising and falling gently.

Shepard jogged up to him and knelt by his side.

"Hey…Joker…" He whispered giving the sleeping man a shake.

Joker stirred gently before his eyes slowly opened.

.O. End of Chapter .O.


	7. INTENSIVE CARE: Old Friends

A/N rewritten ending.

**CHAPTER TWO: Intensive Care**

**Part 2: Old Friends**

Tali shivered as a chill went down her spine, her head was pounding and the wound on her left side throbbed so hard she could almost hear it. She had taped the rip with duct tape she had found inside a desk on the other side of the security room…crude but it kept the air from getting to it until Wrex came back.

_If he comes back_…

Tali shook her head of such thoughts; Wrex always kept his promises, and was loyal to friends or those he deemed worthy of his respect.

But the doubts were eating away at her; the atmosphere was oppressive and oppressive. She could hear scratching in the walls.

She leant away from the security monitors and put her hand on her stomach as her wound sent spikes of pain throughout her body.

_Tik…Tik…Tik_

The sound caused Tali to nearly jump out of her skin and she was standing and staring up at the vent before she even realised she had moved. Tali's breath hitched when she heard the sounds again, like someone tapping against metal, and they were slowly getting louder and faster.

Tali couldn't move, or breathe, she carefully unclipped her pistol and raised it to the vent opening and before she could react a dark mass shot out from the vent with a loud primal shriek and crashed into the desk behind her, missing her by inches but causing her to drop the pistol.

"Damn it!" Tali cursed as she rushed to the door. As she opened it she looked over her shoulder and saw the same creature that had attacked herself and Wrex in the vents a few hours earlier. It had finally managed to find its balance again just Tali closed the door behind her and fused the locking mechanism with a wave of her Omni-tool.

Tali pressed up against the wall opposite the door, listening as it slammed against it. She looked the corridor up and down; she could try and find Wrex…although she wasn't in the best condition to be running through the ship with those things outside. She activated her Omni-tool and the flashlight on the end began to glow softly as she began to limp down the corridor.

Up ahead she saw another door, it was bigger than most of the others that lined the wall, and by the looks of the faintly glowing panel it was still operational. As she came nearer to the door she could make out a panel above the door, **USG Ishimura: Security Control. **

Tali picked up the pace to get to the door quickly; the security control would give her free reign over the door locks, weapons, security and communication throughout the ship, maybe there were reports on how this started and perhaps what those things were. When she finally reached the door she checked it over and found that it was locked. The lock however was child's play.

A quick flash of her Omni-tool and the door pad changed to a blue colour and opened. Beneath her helmet she smiled but her joy was short lived as frantic banging made her jump, the thing locked in the other security station was trying to break through the door, and eventually it would get back into the vent and find its way to her.

Tali stumbled into the security room as a wave of sickness hit her, she needed to sit down and she wasn't keen on vomiting in her helmet. As she walked inside she closed the door and flashed it again, locking it from the inside.

"Keelah…" She breathed heavily as she walked down a lit catwalk that led to the centre of the room, it was dark other than the catwalk, but she could tell the room was much bigger than the previous security station. Up ahead was a large control station, the monitors lit up as soon as she came close, as did the lights on the ceiling.

She blinked rapidly as the harsh light stung her eyes before they adjusted. Just like she thought the room was much bigger, not massive, but either side of the platform was a row of desks and security consoles where people no doubt worked, but what caught her attention was the large computer at the end of the catwalk.

"Security control…" Tali mumbled absently as she sat down on a large comfy looking chair in front of the computer. Tali tapped at the holographic display on the console, The USG insignia before the security options popped up on the screen. There were many different options, ranging from the mass driver cannons to every door on the ship. There were red boxes around some icons along with a padlock symbol.

One that caught her attention was a white folder with a red cross entitled; **Medical Records. **perhaps they held an answer to what was going on, or at least how it all started.

She tapped the icon and was greeted by an obnoxious honk and an access denied appeared under it before fading to a login box under the name; Capt. Benjamin Matthias…the captain.

"Damn it…" She hissed sharply as yet another obstacle prevented her from being much use.

She couldn't hack this, under captains orders anything that was locked down was untouchable without his master codes. She knew about RIG technology, good equipment but slightly dated, it was more of a civilian model. The captain no doubt had the codes on his RIG but she would have to locate him…or what was left of him.

Another file next to the med reports was unlocked, **List of Deceased. **

Tali smirked to herself, she could now at least find out if he was among the dead and where his corpse was being kept. Once she clicked the list a sprawling file of names popped up on the screen. At least nine hundred dead including children, were listed, probably when there were people around to add to it. She searched the names alphabetically until she came across what she needed.

"Benjamin Matthias…deceased," She said to herself, It was a sad day when a captain died aboard the flotilla…this man was a captain over many different species that worked aboard the ship, she wondered whether they felt the same when he died. The cause of death was classified but the record showed he was currently being stored in the morgue…med bay!

This revelation caused her to exit the list and click on communication, surprisingly only seven options including Tali popped up on the screen, Vitals, radio signal but the carrier was unknown for six of them because they were using Omni-tools to communicate and the signal was terrible.

He eyes narrowed when she saw only one user that was using a RIG. appeared on the screen…A survivor. His profile was Much more detailed, aside from the vitals which looked healthy yet slightly erratic. An ID profile came up as well a picture of a young man Reid Langford…Born 2165, Biotic…Systems Analyst.

Tali was intrigued, this boy must have been a natural with electronics and maintenance to have been employed so young. She clicked off his profile and checked on the others, Their vitals were fine, their pulse was slightly erratic but this was understandable considering the situation, right now she had to work on boosting the signal and get in touch with Wrex, if he was going to the medical bay he could try and find Matthias's corpse.

Tali needed those codes and she didn't really want to put him in danger…but it was the only way to get into the files that were locked down.

She began to work on boosting the signal, it would maybe take an hour…but it was possible.

.O.

Joker winced when Shepard tied the bandage around his arm. It was just him and Shepard alone now. Grunt and Reid had gone down to the engine room to try and get the ships power back online.

"I can't believe it…Chakwas…she was fine when you guys left then she just came at me with a scalpel…" Joker explained; his completely white.

Shepard wrinkled his brow in confusion, "You mean, she wasn't one of those things when she attacked you?" he asked. He was certain that these things used to be the crew…maybe an airborne virus that altered its environment to suit its needs. If that was indeed the case why he hadn't transformed and why the others hadn't been affected. Shepard felt fine other than the messy but small gash on his back and the creeping dread that seemed to never go away.

"What are you talking about? She was pretty damn human when she sliced my arm up…she wasn't herself wild…screaming at me to…make something whole,"

Shepard eyes widened he swore he had heard that somewhere before.

"Joker…There are things on the ship, creatures they…they killed the crew, but I think…I mean there's a possibility that these things _are _the crew,"

Joker's expression was one of disbelief and Shepard did not blame him.

"I know it's crazy but something is transforming them…and Doctor Chakwas was already dead then she must have transformed after death…" Shepard explained grimly.

Joker squeezed his eyes shut and slumped back into the seat "Shit…what about your girlfriend?"

Shepard looked away as his throat suddenly got tight, "I don't know…"

Joker didn't respond, he didn't want to upset his friend. There was a silence for a few moments before Joker spoke.

"You do know…Even if the power is restored to the main systems the port booster is totally gone, we won't get far," He explained, leaning forward in the chair.

Shepard looked at him from across the table, "True…But maybe we can get a communication out if Reid can bring EDI back online," He said hopefully with a sigh.

Joker suddenly hung his head, "That's another problem…EDI's gone,"

Shepard clenched his teeth, "What do you mean _gone?" _

Joker looked back towards the med-bay, "Wiped, all the data, all the programing…gone, we can't get a communication out,"

Shepard couldn't believe his ears…EDI couldn't have been wiped, impossible.

Shepard got to his feet without giving Joker a second glance; He had to go tell Reid that even if he could get the power back online they were screwed without EDI. As he walked to the elevator he heard a dull thump, and to his surprise, the elevator door panel lit up.

.O.

Grunt was growing impatient. The engine room was too quiet, and the only light was coming from the console Reid was working on.

"Are you getting anywhere?" the Krogan grunted as he leant against the wall and watched the boy closely. Reid didn't answer, he continued tapping away at the console, which had a cord connecting the console to his RIG.

Grunt noticed again how small Reid was. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbow showing his arms were quite bony. The RIG was an interesting piece of machinery too. It was a thin metallic panel that rested against Reid's lower back and it produced a hologram that ran up his spine, eight blocks of green light that glowed softly.

"I think…I can get the power back online, but the drive core just doesn't want to start…shit," Reid said, almost to himself as he leant in closer to the console. He knew the port booster had been sheared off when the ship crashed, but even without it they could at least make it to Aegis VII's relay and maybe get communication out…if he could just get the drive core working.

There was a dull thumping noise and the lights and all the other consoles suddenly lit up.

Reid stood back from the console and walked quickly around the corner and up the catwalk that led to the drive core with Grunt following curiously.

"You think you can get it back online?" Grunt asked leaning over Reid's shoulder to get a better look at what he was doing.

"From the looks of it…I can," Reid said excitedly. He tapped at the console and there was a loud whirring noise following by a soft humming as the drive core came to life the blue light of element zero shimmering from the metallic sphere.

"Hah! We're getting outta here!" Grunt yelled triumphantly, placing one of his large hands on Reid's shoulder, the boys response was slightly unexpected as he span around and looped his arms around the krogan and leant his head on his chest.

"Reid? What are you…?" Grunt asked, totally confused by the humans apparent attempt to crush him.

"Ah…Sorry…" Reid said nervously, leaning back but not letting go of Grunt, "It's…I'm just relieved…maybe we can at least call for help now,"

"Sorry, but that's not going to happen," Shepard's voice suddenly rang out.

"What?" Reid said in complete disbelief.

Shepard looked apologetic, and just as drained as Reid now felt.

"Reid…the ships AI has been wiped, EDI controlled communications…without her there won't be any calls for help," Shepard told them, feeling a stab of guilt for completely draining Reid of all hope but his own despair was also creeping up from within.

"No…no, no, no…" Reid breathed over and over, stepping away from Grunt and falling back against the railing.

Shepard was by his side in an instant, helping him up and gripping him by the shoulders.

"Reid…listen to me…we can still get a communication out if you tell me what happened to the Ishimuras array, maybe we can fix it?"

Reid was pale as ever and felt slightly limp in Shepard's arms, "I…don't know, those things were already crawling the ship before anyone could get a communication out…the array was sabotaged internally…who by I don't know," Reid explained somewhat monotonously, completely blank.

Shepard squeezed his eyes shut, it made sense, and someone didn't want this incident going any further, but to sacrifice all his co-workers and maybe his friends?...and Nicole.

"There's something else I need you to tell me…Nicole Brennan…do you know her?" Shepard asked, squeezing the boy's bony shoulders harder than what was comfortable without realizing.

"What, have you seen her!" Reid suddenly perked up, some light returning to his eyes. Shepard was both exited and fearful of Reid's recognition.

"Shepard!" Grunt suddenly growled, pulling the commander back.

Shepard's eye's widened when he saw the look of pain in the boys eyes from how hard he was gripping him.

Reid gave him a cold look before walking back down the catwalk.

"Reid…" Shepard called apologetically.

Reid turned back to him his eyes downcast, "She mentioned you…I had to see her regularly for migraines and we would chat…she was so proud of you, she loved you so much…" , Reid smiled at the memory.

Shepard felt a lump in his throat, "Is she alive…" he pleaded, his voice cracking.

Reid began to move his mouth but before he could say anything there was a scream from the floor above.

"Joker!" Shepard growled sprinting past Reid with Grunt following. For a moment Reid stood still, with his reply still on his lips.

"I don't know…"

.O.

When the elevator door opened, it took a moment for Grunt, Shepard and Reid to see Joker on his back, with his side arm pointing up at a vent in the ceiling.

"Jesus Shepard! Did you see it?" Joker yelled gesturing to the vent with the carnifex pistol.

Shepard ran to him and gently lifted him to his feet, "see what? What was it?" he asked not letting go of Joker.

"Some bat thing!…it was running through the vent it attacked me with some kind of stinger!"

Shepard let the pilot go and looked up at the vent, there were piercings in the metal, dripping a thick lumpy white liquid that looked like spoiled milk. Shepard put his hand out and caught some of the liquid on his hand, and brought it to his nose.

The smell was vile; vomit inducing. Reid walked up to him and looked at the liquid for a second before Shepard wiped it away with a napkin that lay on the mess hall dining table.

"Shepard…those…bats are what have been spreading the infection," Reid said looking up at the vent.

"You're sure?" Grunt asked.

"Yes…I've only seen It happen once…on a dead turian…it ignored me then went straight for the turian though…I've only seen them go for corpses, they pierce the skull and then," Reid exhaled in disgust and turned away with his arms folded.

The realization hit Shepard like a speeding train…Chakwas was human when Joker shot her, but when they had got here she was one of those things…the bodies in the hold!

"I have to check something, all of you stay here," Shepard ordered as he ran to the elevator.

"Shepard I'm coming with…" Grunt began, but the elevator door closed in his face before he could join Shepard.

"Dammit…" Grunt growled, turning away from the elevator and throwing himself into a chair with a huff.

All was silent for moment, before Joker coughed and cleared his throat.

"I need a coffee…"

.O.

Shepard exhaled deeply when the elevator door opened, the hold was lit, the room was never bright and there were always dark shadows in the corners but now Reid had bright the power back on, he wouldn't have to look around in the dark.

He had to find the storage units for Garrus, Jack, and Samara's bodies…the only bodies they had left. The three of them had made it back after the human reaper was destroyed…but were so badly wounded that they died shortly after making it back.

Garrus and Samara had taken shots to vital organs…while Jack…she had lost an arm, a leg and her face was mangled by a collector rocket but she had managed to cling to life as Miranda and Tali carried her back. She died an hour later.

He walked to the left of the elevator doors and saw the storage units up ahead, and what he saw as he walked closer made his blood run cold. Two of the units had been torn open, and what was more disturbing was that they had been ripped open form the inside, like something had forced its way out. The middle unit however was completely untouched.

"Jesus…okay," Shepard whispered to himself as he opened the unit, the seals hissed and a blast of cold air as the top slid open. Jack's corpse was concealed in a black body-bag. His heart pounding in his ears Shepard unzipped it half way and pulled it aside.

Shepard reeled at the sight of Jacks mangled but perfectly preserved remains. Half her face was gone, her eye permanently open, wide and staring, completely milked over, her lips had been burnt off and made her grin eerily…but her remains were untouched by any infection.

There was nothing in the other coffins, other than dark sticky blood and a torn body bag, in Garrus's there was blue congealed blood, and what looked like metallic plates…his plates.

"Oh God..."

Shepard stepped back disgusted. His friend's remains had been violated, twisted into some monstrous shape and now they were on the ship, and the others were totally unaware.

A sudden hiss and the sound of pattering feet caught Shepard attention, and his blood ran cold. Shepard raised the plasma cutter and activated the light on his Omni-tool. The thin shaft of light did not reveal much but it illuminated a dark shadow in time to see it dash from the shuttle to the other side of the room, it was thin, and its footfalls were almost silent.

The creature made a low clicking sound which unsettled Shepard even more. It was playing with him, taunting its prey before it would strike. Shepard began to walk towards where he had seen it. He had to kill it before it killed him.

Before Shepard could make it half way, there was a flash of blue light and he was thrown across the room, he managed to fire off a shot and was rewarded with a shriek before he slammed into the ground painfully and rolled a few times, his body still crackling with static.

As he stood he saw a dark shape standing in front of him a pair of dark blue legs with thick black veins protruding from them, his eyes travelled up the rest of the creatures body, it was feminine in shape, but had elongated arms with ended in large hands with thick claws.

Shepard's eyes widened at the sight of what used to be Samara, her milky eyes rolling around in the sockets, her face was gaunt and her nose had atrophied, her jaw had lengthened and were now full of piranha like teeth and the segmented crests on her head were writhing like snakes.

"Samara…" Shepard breathed as the plasma cutter in his hands felt suddenly heavy. The creature suddenly shrieked, the snake like extensions on her head writhed rapidly and her jaw extended unnaturally as she swung her clawed hand at Shepard who rolled out of the way and fired twice at the creature.

The plasma rounds seemed to hit some kind of field and dissipated.

"Shit!" Shepard growled, before the creature charged at him again, he ducked under its arms and slammed his shoulder into its chest, it screamed again as it was thrown onto its back. But it quickly corrected itself and rolled backwards onto its feet.

Shepard ran back into the centre of the room to give himself more room to move, the transformed asari still had an active biotic charge surrounding its body, he clipped the plasma cutter back onto his suit and drew his assault rifle, switching to the warp ammo Jacob had developed, it ripped biotic fields apart.

Shepard fired at the advancing creature and saw that the rounds were cracking the field. The creature hissed as she charged again, Shepard dodged the attack yet again but was unprepared for its follow up attack as its claws sliced up the back of his hard suit, it didn't slice through but the attack was hard enough to knock him to the floor face first and bash his chin painfully on the floor.

He groaned as his vision swam, before he felt a clammy cold hand close around the back of his neck, choking him as he was lifted off the floor. He couldn't see the creature but he was sure it was ready to thrust its clawed hand through him.

He closed his eyes tight; he didn't want to die, not now, not like this.

"Nicole," The name fell weakly past his lips.

A sudden thunderous boom made his eyes bulge in surprise as the hand around his neck fell away and he fell to the floor.

He turned around hacking and coughing as he regained his breath. What was left of Samara was strewn in front of him, her torso was severed from her legs at the hips, the wound still smoking she wasn't moving anymore. Heavy footsteps were coming towards him and he felt a large hand under his arm and he was hauled to his feet.

"You're not dead yet Shepard," Grunts deep voice caused him to grin and look at the krogan.

"Starting…to think…I should have brought you now…" Shepard panted, still unable to breathe properly, but at least he wasn't dead.

He began to walk towards Grunt with the intention of actually hugging the big krogan but before he could make it two steps something grabbed his leg hard enough for the armour to give slightly.

Shepard yelped in surprise as he was dragged to the floor by Samaras legless torso. The creature reared over him before letting out another scream with an unnaturally long tongue writing from between her jaws.

Before it could lunge something grabbed its writhing head crest and pulled it from Shepard.

Grunt roared and Slammed Samara by the crest into the cold metal floor. Bones were crushed and snapped sharply by the impact but the creature still thrashed and snarled. One of its clawed hands sliced at Grunt's face missing him but distracting him long enough for the creature to sink its teeth into the exposed flesh of his arm.

Grunt didn't cry out from the pain but he gave a feral snarl as he attempted to pry the creatures jaws from his arm.

Shepard rolled onto his front; his whole body throbbed but he managed to unclip the plasma cutter and aimed at the Samara-creature.

Grunt grabbed at the snake like tentacles but it did nothing to loosen the mutated Asari's hold until he felt heat and heard the sound of a plasma cutter being fired and the creature reeling. The shot had torn her arm cleanly from her body and she fell to the ground in front of Grunt hissing and screaming.

Growling the krogan quickly pinned her beneath him and began to savagely beat the mutants head to a pulp. Purple blood stained his armour and his knuckled throbbed from the impact but eventually the rage inside him began to fade and he stepped back from the mess of blood, flesh, bone and brain that had once been a face.

Shepard breathed heavily as he got to his feet and walked up to Grunt and placed his hand on his arm.

"Shepard…" Grunt whispered turning away from what had once been a strong honourable woman… a friend. He picked up the claymore turned to Shepard with a look of remorse.

"I know," Shepard whispered struggling to compose himself and tears began to prick at his eyes.

.O.

"Shit…are you okay?" Joker asked as Shepard came limping out of the elevator.

Shepard nodded absently before coughing and slumping into a chair wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

Reid gave him a quick glance before walking up to Grunt who was walking out of the elevator.

"Are _you _alright?" Reid asked softly touching a finger to the bite on his arm.

Grunt looked at him, he wasn't sure why the boy cared, it was that sort of thing that got people killed on the battlefield Grunt looked at Reid with an unreadable expression and gently held the humans arm.

"One of…my friends," Grunt admitted as he looked at the blood on his hands.

Reid nodded, "You don't have to say anything…come on,"

They both sat down at the table where Shepard was sitting and Joker had placed a jar of coffee.

Shepard took a moment to regain his composure before he began to speak "Samara and…Garrus…you were right Reid…the corpses…but I think the bodies have to be intact because It didn't touch Jack," Shepard explained to Joker who felt a little sick, he still couldn't fully believe this but he saw that thing in the vent…and it still wasn't explained why Chakwas came at him like she did.

"What about Garrus…you said he…" Grunt tried to say, but he already knew, if he wasn't in the hold, then he was somewhere on the ship.

"Gone, Don't know where, but we can't stay here, Reid told me someone on the inside sabotaged the communications array, we need to get to the bridge and see what we can do from there…well, you three," Shepard said, rubbing his sore neck.

"What! You think I can just run around a ship that big, I'll ask again do you _like_ the sound of snapping shin bones?" Joker protested incredulously.

"I can't leave you here, not if one of those things is still on board," Shepard explained. He didn't want to have to put strain on Joker but they were all in the same boat, and the others were too far away.

"What about you Commander?" Reid asked sitting on the table.

"I'm going to med-bay to look for Nicole…and Call me Isaac, I'm not you're commander," Shepard said standing.

Reid gave him a shy glance before sliding off the table.

"When do we move out?" Joker asked with a sigh.

"No time like the…" Shepard began, but was interrupted by a loud banging noise and growling from the overhead vent, four weapons were instantly trained on the vent. Whatever was in there didn't seem interested in the living beings just below the vent, but the sounds inside quickly faded.

"That bat thing?" Grunt asked, lowering his shotgun slightly.

"No…whatever's in there is bigger?" Joker whimpered standing up and ignoring the pain in his legs.

"Shepard We have to…,"

"**AN UNKNOWN BIOLOGICAL CONTAGION HAS BEEN DETECTEDLEVEL 5 PURGE INITIATED, DETONATION IN TWO MINUTES!"**

The ships emergency VI only activated in the event EDI was offline, or in this case, dead. Orange emergency lights began to flash across the floors and on the ceiling.

"Oh Shit…NO!" Joker cried, "We have to go NOW!"

Shepard was at the elevator door in an instant. Reid had no idea what was going on and was standing looking around frantically.

"What's going on?" He asked desperately as Grunt grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the elevator with Shepard and Joker.

"Level five purge…Jesus, in the event of a biological attack the drive core overloads and…and," Joker explained franticly and faltering.

"The ship's going to BLOW!" Grunt growled.

.O.

The elevator doors opened on the CIC deck and emergency sirens had begun sounding.

"**DETONATION IMMINENT ALL PERSONEL EVACUATE IMMEDIATELY!"**

Shepard was hauling Joker across the deck not listening to the cries of pain which Joker was trying to hold back, while Grunt was dragging a distraught Reid by the wrist

When they reached the airlock Shepard growled in frustration as the air cycled, they had little under a minute left, and the air outside was pretty fucking breathable last time he checked.

When the door finally opened, he dragged Joker through with Grunt and Reid following. Feet pounded against the metal catwalk as they tried to get clear of the ship. They only made it half way down the catwalk before a blast of heated air blasted them to the ground. Shepard covered Joker as they fell. Reid covered his ears from the deafening, roaring explosion and he felt Grunts heavy form on top of him, shielding him from the blast.

The blast eventually subsided, leaving the catwalk shuddering. The four of them lay there for a moment, hearts pounding painfully.

Shepard moved away from Joker who seemed unhurt from him falling on top of him, the pilot looked back at the burnt out husk of the Normandy SR2 with a heartbroken expression.

"I've lost her…I've lost her again," he whispered as Shepard got him to his feet.

Grunt didn't move from Reid, who was crying softly, he moved off of him and gently pulled him to his feet.

"Well…at least the explosion was contained" Reid admitted looking at the smouldering wreck of the Normandy that had fallen to the side with a barrier still flickering around it. The boy whimpered, wiping his eyes "I shouldn't have powered up the core…it's all my fault

"You couldn't have known," Shepard said soothingly, putting an arm around the boy's shoulders.

Joker limped towards them, his face twitching as pain spiked through his legs.

"We have to go," he groaned softly "How are we getting to the bridge?"

Shepard looked down the catwalk towards the flight lounge, "We got the trams back online, and I can go with you up until the med bay," Shepard explained, still keeping his arm around Reid who seemed to have regained some composure.

"The morgue is where all this started…Isaac, Nicole would have been working around that time…she could be," Reid began, but couldn't finish, when he saw the pain expression on Shepards face and his hand fall away.

"I know…but…I have to find out…" Shepard admitted, he didn't want to think like that, but it was a possibility he would have to be prepared for.

Reid could understand why he wanted to know; right now he just wanted to speak to Ellie again.

"Come on this catwalks hanging by a thread," Grunt grumbled as he began to walk down the catwalk causing to shudder.

Once they reached the other side the damaged catwalk, there was a wrenching sound as what was left of the catwalk collapsed, they weren't going back down there.

"An elevator in the flight lounge will take us down to the tram station, come on," Reid explained softly before walking into the lounge with the others following him.

Before Grunt could follow them through a hiss caught his attention, the sound was harsh, but only he could have heard it. In the corner of the docking bay he could see a shadow, along with a pair of glowing red eyes; clinging to the wall…just…watching him, the exchange of eye contact went on for a few moments before whatever it was slithered into the vent it was next to.

Grunt gave a quick snarl before closing the door and sealing it.

.o. End of Chapter .o.

10


End file.
